Everything's Not Lost
by GemmaRobyn
Summary: Jasper and his sister Rosalie return to Forks at the age of 18. He then meets Alice; the latest edition the Cullen family. What will happen when he begins to fall for her yet believes he is not worthy of love due to his dramatic past? A JPOV. Future smut.
1. Welcome Home

**A/N. This is my first fanfiction so I really hope you enjoy. It wil be written from both Alice and Jasper's POV but I may add in a couple more to give you a background story on Rosalie and Emmett (if that's what reviewers want). I will try to update the story at least once a week, maybe more if you review!**

**Also thank you to my friend Rukaya who gladly proof read this for me.**

**Enjoy (:**

**Everything's Not Lost**

**P R E F A C E**

"You can't always save everyone Alice!" I shouted.

"Why not; why won't you tell me what's going on? I want to help!"

"You don't understand, I don't deserve help; especially not from you."

"Fine" She whispered, her voice now on the edge of breaking, she waited hesitantly for a couple of seconds waiting for me to reply but I simply couldn't find any words left to say. Before I could stop her she turned and ran out of the hall back to her room slamming the door behind her. It wasn't long until I heard her muffled sobs; they cut me deep into the stomach, making me feel sick to the bone. I promised I would never hurt anyone again especially not Alice. I stood there for what seemed like hours just waiting for her to calm, praying that she would drift into sleep but she didn't. What had I done?

**Chapter 1.**

Welcome Home

JPOV

"Here goes nothing" I took another glance at my sister as I slammed the brass handle back onto the wooden door. It seemed as though it had only been yesterday since we were here last; but it's been nearly four years. Forks was the only place that I ever felt a strong attachment to. I liked the rain; maybe each droplet could somehow wash all those bad moments from the past away. That's what I wanted to believe anyway; so I let myself.

"Jasper, Rosalie!" The door swung open and I was immediately flung into a pair of small loving arms that belonged to none other than Esme Cullen. "Finally, it's so good to see you again!" She squeezed me tightly once more and then ran over to attack Rose. I missed her warm hugs; they made me feel as though I deserved to be here, to be loved.

I smiled lightly and turned to see Edward grinning widely, his hair as messy as ever and his black shirt hung over his faded jeans to complete his look, he hadn't changed a bit. He grasped my hand in a firm shake and stood aside to let us come into the lounge.

"I take it Carlisle is still at the hospital?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes he should be back by dinner, can I get you two anything?"  
"No thank you Esme" I replied as I familiarised myself to the surroundings of their home. It was still the same as it had always been, comfortable and warm. Edward's piano was still sat in the corner of the room with sheets of music that lay beside it. I remember when we used to play together, I missed that, however I still keep my guitar with me wherever I go. It made me forget my thoughts for short moments as I strummed softly on the strings. We would be staying here for three weeks whilst Esme decorated our new house before our mother came to join us from New York; maybe we could do it again.

Rosalie and I grew up in Texas until our father died. Our mother still thinks he will walk through the door at any moment with the weeks shopping, but I stopped believing that a long time ago. That was what bought us to Forks, we stayed for a few years until mother got another job. It offered her so much more so I didn't want to ruin that part of her life as well. So we relocated yet again this time to New York City. I could tell Rose loved it there, she seemed to fit in with the city life; she was beautiful, young and clever; thus immediately grew popular. I still remember the day Royce ruined everything for her; she's never had the sparkle in her eyes since. It seems everything about are lives grew to end up in shit one way or another, but no matter how hard I tried to prevent it from happening it was never enough.

I was continuing to dwell on the past before my eyes took a glance over to the door. Two figures had appeared; the first a man around my age, he had dark hair, dimpled cheeks and a figure built to rival any pro wrestler. His arms were the size of my own legs however we stood at a similar height. I had always been fairly lanky; it was only in the past couple of years that I had finally fit into my body completely. I didn't linger too much on him however, as small girl ran over and forced me into a strong embrace. At first I was taken aback, completely confused and most of all shocked. I looked down to see her spiky black hair resting on my chest. My body stiffened as I tried to return the friendly gesture.

"I'm Alice, you must be Jasper"

Eventually she released me, I couldn't help but miss her small arms once they left my waist, and I felt empty once more. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. Her piercing blue eyes stared back into mine for a brief moment before I studied the rest of her perfect face. Her features were pixie like which reflected her height, she was about a foot and a half shorter than myself yet everything was in full proportion. Her simple white dress hugged her curves and enhanced every aspect of her delicate form. Her lips; a light shade of pink were still plastered into such an unbelievable smile I could feel myself begin to weaken, all I wanted was to touch her smooth pale skin, to hold her once more.

"Jasper?" her voice sang.

_Snap out of it. _Right, back to reality.

"Hi sorry, nice to meet you" I smiled down at her quickly before turning once more to the man. "You must be Emmett then" I shook his hand quickly not wanting it to break. I knew Carlisle and Esme had adopted again, they were always the nicest people I knew. Carlisle was the town doctor and probably the best in the business.

"Yep that's me, Alice is very forward" he laughed; Alice just smiled again and punched him playfully in the arm, her teeth shining against her perfect lips. I can't believe I'm looking at her this way, this is wrong, she deserves better. I tried to shake it off again as we moved into the kitchen to help Esme with dinner.

APOV

They were here; he had finally arrived. I'd heard much about Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale from Edward, I never understood why twins would have a different surname, which was another thing I wanted to know about. All I knew was that their father had died in a car accident when they were only ten years old and that they were coming back to Forks from living in New York for the past four years.

Since I first woke up in hospital I had been dreaming of him. His honey blonde hair fell down his face stopping just above his startlingly green eyes, his skin; creamy pale and his strong jaw line was just another asset to his exquisite face. Who was he?

He was the only thing I knew, the only thing I wanted to know. I don't remember anything before that day, apart from pain. This beautiful man was my first true memory, and yet I couldn't be sure if he was even real?

To this day I don't understand myself, or where I had come from. I've been told many times what had happened to me but I choose not to think about it, I don't want people feeling sorry for me anymore. Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Emmett are my family now, I can't wish for something that is gone forever, thus I can't think about what I was missing out on. My parents had died in the plane crash that stole my memories and both weren't coming back.

The first few days in the hospital were the worst, each nurse or patient that passed gave me that 'poor girl' look, and I couldn't stand it for much longer. Thankfully Carlisle understood what I was going through and agreed to never mention the accident again.

That brings me to where I am now. In an almost perfect family, I had a loving mother, a caring father, two protective brothers and money, not that it mattered to me. All that meant was that I could feed my need for shopping, which I quickly found out to be my favourite activities.

But I never forgot him. From what I could understand he was my future, there was a reason I had seen him; I just wasn't sure what it was. Since hearing about Jasper for the first time I couldn't help thinking that his name fit the man I had seen, not only that but I had seen pictures of him with Edward, the resemblance was uncanny.

I ran down the stairs grabbing Emmett's hand as I did so to meet them for the first time, butterflies continued swirling around in my stomach making me feel sick from excitement and hope that was constantly building inside.

As soon as we walked through the lounge door I saw him in the flesh, he was real and standing just a few feet away. Without thinking I ran over and crashed my arms around his waist.

"Hi Jasper, I'm Alice" He stood still for a moment before encircling his arms lightly around me. I breathed in his sweet scent that somehow reminded me on the richest chocolate, mint and a slight hint of cinnamon that completed the intoxicating smell. I never wanted to let go, he'd kept me waiting too long for this, but I had to make myself realise that there was plenty more time to embrace him if he wanted me to; so I hesitantly dropped my arms. He stood there for a moment; he still seemed to be slightly shocked about my sudden approach.

"Jasper?" I asked nervously. He smiled down at me softly, which sent my head spiralling in loops before I heard his compelling voice fill my ears.

"Hi sorry, nice to meet you" Still consumed with my thoughts of him I walked back to introduce myself to his sister Rosalie. I was still thankful that I hadn't scared him off as he went over to greet Emmett.

"You must be Emmett then" He said as the shook hands.

"Yep that's me, Alice is very forward" he chuckled, I gave him a punch in the arm but my hand probably felt it more than he did. Damn him for being all muscle. I looked back to Jasper still smiling as we all went to the kitchen to help Mum with dinner before Dad returned home from work.

JPOV

Dinner was nice. Simple. Normal. We chatted about what had happened in the last four years, but both Rose and I kept the certain details we didn't want them to know this soon, or ever to ourselves. Emmett kept the conversation flowing with funny stories and jokes, Carlisle spoke mainly about work and Alice mainly listened. This disappointed me in some way, from her forwardness earlier I anticipated that she would talk more, I wanted to know more about her, but she remained silent.

After dinner Rose and I retired upstairs to sort out our things, luckily we had separate rooms, the Cullen house was more than big enough to accommodate large numbers of people. I moved my clothes into a small wardrobe to the left of my room and then went to the bathroom to shower before calling it a night.

I shoved my dirty clothes into the laundry basket before stepping into the small cubicle. The scolding water cascaded down my back as I hissed when it came in contact to my cold skin. I washed my hair quickly and carefully ran a flannel across my scarred body, just another reminder of what an awful person I was. Every time I see them I think back to that day, regret and anger washed through me once more before I shut the water off and climbed out.

Once I was dry I shoved a pair of pyjama bottoms on and got into bed. I was still shattered from the drive so it wasn't long until sleep engulfed me.

Fire. Burning. Screaming.

My eyes shot open immediately, my body sweating like mad from the imaginary heat. I clambered out of bed to get some air; I also needed water. I decided to go to the kitchen to get a drink, maybe some food too, anything to take my mind off the recollection from my all too true nightmare.

I grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it over my head as I slowly walked down the stairs, I was still slightly tired but there was no way that I was going back to sleep knowing what my mind would do to me. I reached the kitchen and let my hands roam along the wall in search for the light switch; eventually they sought it and brightness filled the room.

"Fuck!" I shouted. Jeez she scared the life out of me. "Alice what are you doing here?" I whispered hoping that no one else had heard my sudden outburst.

"Sorry, how come your up?" She asked quietly. She was sat on the counter next to the sink in a pair of red shorts and a white vest top, a glass of water clasped in her hand. I walked over and opened the cupboard door next to her head to retrieve my own glass before filling it with fresh water.

"Couldn't sleep, what's your excuse?" I said whilst taking a sip, cold water filled me and gently soothed the fire that was still present in my heated body.

"Same, insomnia's a bitch" So Alice had insomnia? I wouldn't say I had it, if I didn't have a nightmare I would usually sleep soundly. I guess that happened in a while though.

"Oh, how long have you had that?" I asked. I was still coming to terms that I was alone with her.

"Since I can remember I guess" Sadness filled her eyes, crap I shouldn't have asked. She took another gulp of water before she hopped down from the top making me tower over her again; I'd almost forgotten how petit she was.

"Well I'll see you later then" She smiled, but it failed to reach her eyes.

"What are you going to do? I take it you're not going to sleep" I didn't want her to leave. I didn't want to be alone with my thoughts again and part of me thought she wanted the same.

"I don't know, draw maybe, that's what I normally do" I glanced at her again in hope. "Are you going back to bed?" She asked.

"Definitely not" I replied a little too quickly.

"Why not, is it nightmares?" I couldn't believe she was asking me this, I was most certain that I didn't want to tell her about my dreams or anything else that was bothering me. She didn't need such a large burden on her shoulders from my behalf.

"Something like that" I was about to try and shrug off that part of the conversation but she stopped me.

"It's ok you know, I used to have them every night before I stopped sleeping" I was grateful that she tried to understand, but how could Alice possibly have such problems that were even close to the same scale as mine? She seemed perfect, she was chatty, talented and not to mention the most attractive person I'd ever seen.  
I smiled tentatively before she spoke again.

"Well I'm here if you ever want to talk about it"

"Sure I'll keep that in mind" I turned to walk out of the door and back to my room as she called for the last time.

"Night Jasper"

"Sweet dreams Alice" I whispered to myself knowing full well that neither of us would sleep again that night.

***

**A/N. So there you have it! Why does Jasper feel he doesn't deserve love? Why does he have his scars? What will happen between him and Alice?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Gemma xx**


	2. It's About Time

**A/N: Thank you for reading and those who did review. The next chapter will be uploaded within the next week the more you review the quicker it will be, can you please get me over 12? :)**

**DISCLAIMER: No I do not own Twilight.. these characters are all thanks to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Enjoy x**

**Chapter 2 – It's About Time**

JPOV

The rest of the night seemed to drag on, no matter how hard I tried to occupy myself; my thoughts always drifted back to Alice. I had only just met her, yet I felt as though I would rather die than be without her. My time with her had now consisted of only two proper conversations; one in which I had learnt one personal detail about her life, but had no reasoning behind it. I hated that she was in any way troubled even if it was only insomnia Alice deserved to have no worries; I would try to make sure that small factor was eliminated from her life as soon as possible, but first I needed to know why she didn't sleep. Not only that but I needed to know more about her, Carlisle and Esme had only adopted her last year and I know no details of her life before the Cullen's. Carlisle said it was up to her to tell me why she no longer had her parents; he feels it is never his place to tell other people's stories and Edward was bought up to think the same. I'm sure I'd have no trouble finding where Emmett came from; he'd be first to re in act the whole story for me; but Alice was different, like no other person I'd met before.

I also felt extremely curious as to what her own nightmares used to consist of. I knew it would be hard trying to get this information without sharing some of my own secrets, but there was no way I'd let her find out about what happened, what I'd done. I didn't want to lose her when I'd only just found her.

Again I tried to distract myself, I tried rearranging the room, sorting out my belongings, but eventually turned to my beloved guitar. I played for what seemed like hours, letting all of my emotions escape me in a select few of my favourite songs. They never failed to compel me; I didn't even notice when the first few rays of sun began to peak through the curtains making eccentric patterns on the simple white walls.

"Hey Jazz-man you coming for breakfast?" Emmett boomed on the other side of the door. I took a glance to the clock realising it was already eight. We had a lot of work to do today, we had all promised Esme to help paint the walls to our new house seeing as the plastering was now dry.

"Yeah I'll be down in a sec," I called back whilst placing my guitar back into its case before I began making my way downstairs. I arrived in the kitchen to find everyone sitting at the breakfast bar with a feast of bacon, eggs, sausages, croissants, toast and baked beans laid out in front of them.

"Good morning Jasper, did you sleep well?" Esme asked politely as I took my place next to Edward. Alice who was sitting opposite me smirked and listened intently for my reply.

"Yes thank you," I winked discretely in Alice's direction before grabbing some toast and sausages making them into a sandwich. I laughed seeing Alice had done exactly the same.

"Oh god not another one," Edward chuckled.

"Hey this is the best way to eat breakfast!" Alice retorted taking a bite.

"Great minds think alike," I replied as Edward rolled his eyes scooping up some beans from his full plate that consisted of a more 'traditional' breakfast. "So what's the plan for today then?"

"Well as soon as everyone's up properly we'll head down to the house and try to get the painting done early. Seeing as the weather is nice today we were thinking of heading to the beach." Emmett informed me before stuffing his face with bacon, Rosalie just looked at him disgusted; but I had other worries. I couldn't go to the beach; I couldn't let them see my scars. Rose looked at me disappointed I knew she had thought the same but could also see longing in her eyes; we didn't get many chances to go to a beach at all living in New York. I was about to speak but she answered before I could object.

"The beach sounds great!" She smiled. "I'll go get my beach bag packed now, will you join me for a minute Jasper I can't remember where I put the towels?" I reluctantly stood and followed her out into the hallway.

"Rose do you have a death wish or something?" I growled.

"Chill out Jasper, you don't _have _to take your top off you know"

"Great I'll just look like an idiot then whilst you show off your perfectly smooth body." I raised an eyebrow.

She frowned but looked at me sympathetically. "Oh come on Jazz, they probably won't even notice, besides you never go out and have fun anymore and it's about time you did".

"Fine." I sighed; maybe I could get away with leaving the majority of my clothing on seeing as it was never scorching hot in Forks anyway.

APOV

Once Jasper had left for his room to complete his sleepless night I too decided to return to mine; I shut the door quietly behind me and went to retrieve my sketchpad from under my bed. I never showed my sketches to anyone, they were mine and mine only.

Most of them consisted of designs for clothes, many extravagant and extremely detailed where each stroke of my pencil was thought out in such specific detail; anything I did had to be perfect, if not it would be thrown away. Recently however I had taken to drawing a wider range of material, I'd drawn landscapes of the house, portraits of my family and random things taken from my vivid imagination. However tonight my mind only stayed on Jasper, each line of his face stuck in my head like a picture taped in front of my eyes. I already knew once my brain focused on a certain image there was no escape so I gently pressed my pencil to the rough paper as I began to carefully draw his features, making sure not to make a single mistake.

I concentrated furiously on my current activity for most of the night until I heard soft music coming from down the hall. At first I thought Edward had woken early and decided to go down and play the piano, but I quickly cast that thought aside recognising that the sound was a guitar.

I had heard that Jasper played "a little" from Edward, but I had no idea how beautiful he was at doing so. I dropped my pencil immediately and went against the door leaning my ear to the wood trying to decipher the song. After contemplating for ages I came to no conclusion, I had never heard it before. I thought maybe he had written it himself, if that was so he was amazingly gifted. A smile formed on my eyes when my alarm eventually beeped 7.30am. Finally it was a reasonable hour to get up. I was excited to be spending the day with everyone, Jasper especially. I decided to go and shower before I went to breakfast; today I wanted to look fresh in front of the family who seemed to be not as well informed about my sleeping issues, I still don't understand why I had been so open with Jasper about it, but something inside me told me I could talk to him about anything.

Everyone aside Emmett and Jasper were already in the kitchen; Esme had prepared yet another mouth-watering breakfast. I couldn't wait to dig in but waited until everyone had sat down before I began.  
"Emmett's just gone to wake Jasper dear," Esme informed me whilst placing several slices of toast into a large rack. "What are you kids planning on doing today?"  
"I think Emmett is scheming on going to the beach seeing as the sun's supposed to be out for most of the day."

"Of course, you'd better make the most of it, the walls shouldn't take that long." She smiled and I just nodded. I was looking forward to the rest of the day, we didn't often get a chance to go to the beach and it would be perfect with a larger group. It's a shame there wasn't one more of us to make even teams for a sandcastle competition, although Edward was always more fond of judging than getting his hands dirty.

After my toasted sausage sandwich breakfast, which I also found out to be Jasper's favourite; I ran upstairs to sort out my own beach stuff, I carefully chose a purple and white striped tankini which enhanced my curves along with a matching sarong. I smiled as I delicately placed them into my bag, I couldn't wait to get out of my mess clothes, as much as I liked my personalised baseball tee it didn't do anything for my figure, however I would rather die than get paint on my precious clothes.

I was the last back downstairs; Rosalie was currently in a heated row with Emmett saying she could beat him easily at a sandcastle competition whilst Jasper and Edward just stood unfazed by their siblings. I just laughed as I caught a vision of Emmett and Rosalie trying to work as a team later in the day, that was not something I wanted to miss, I was still stuck in my thoughts as my feet skipped the last step, I hurled forwards as I landed in Jasper's open arms. My cheeks flushed furiously, for one thing I had _never_ misplaced my footing, I usually moved with as much grace as possible, and secondly I didn't know I was physically capable of blushing at all, yet I found my cheeks burning as Jasper stood me upright.

"Thanks." I muttered, releasing my grip.

"No problem darlin'," He replied before picking my bag back up for me. I had never noticed the strong twang in Jasper's accent before, but in that one sentence it became one of my new favourite things about him. I went to take my bag from his hands before he stopped me.  
"Don't worry I've got it, I'll see you by the Jeep." He smiled once more before turning to grab a couple of paintbrushes and exiting to the driveway. I said goodbye to Esme who had housework to be getting on with, promising to keep Emmett under control as I went to join everyone at the car.

We all climbed in, Rosalie hesitantly sat in the front next to Emmett and I squeezed between Edward and Jasper in the back, I guess that was one advantage of being small.

JPOV

It didn't take long to get to the house; I reluctantly moved from Alice's side and helped her get out from the large vehicle. We all took the paintbrushes, mixing pallets, paint and sheets out of the back and walked down the front door. The house was around half the size of the Cullen's but much less people would be living in it. I scrambled around my pocket in search for the keys; once I got them I swiftly unlocked the door and let everyone pour in. There were four rooms including the kitchen downstairs plus a rather large hall. Esme had already painted the upstairs with Carlisle the week before so it shouldn't be long until we finished.

I set down the sheets across the floor with Edward and Emmett's help whilst the girls began opening the paints. The colours were plain beiges, creams and whites as Esme had insisted. I had heard from Edward that she had many paintings and photographs to fill the plain walls so I didn't complain. Once every inch of the floor was safely protected we all grabbed our own roller and began in the main living area.

I couldn't help glancing at Alice once a noticed a small splodge of paint situated on her left cheek, I was about to inform her of this but was to slow.

"Hey Alice you've got a little something here," Emmett said touching his own cheek. Alice instantly put her fingers to her cheek to remove it but didn't realise the mass of paint she had covering her hands. "No more to the right." Emmett continued letting Alice continue to plaster her face, he couldn't last much longer before letting out a huge laugh.

"What?!" Alice asked putting her hands to her hips. She looked adorable in her baggy t-shirt and light spots of paint dotted on her beautiful face. Emmett just carried on laughing hysterically so she then turned to me.

"It's everywhere isn't it?" She asked.

I walked over to her wiping the largest part away with my soft fingers. "Yes."

She looked into my eyes for a few seconds before stampeding into Emmett's line of direction; paintbrush held fisted in her small hands.

"You are so going to get it!" She laughed as her and Emmett danced around the room. Alice eventually decided to lay down her attack before he dodged sharply to the right. Unfortunately for him Rose was one step ahead and brushed her own paintbrush directly over his face.

"Hey, cheat!" Emmett yelled yet amusement still appeared in his voice. Rosalie chuckled and before I knew it Alice yelled.

"PAINT FIGHT!"

APOV

As soon as I screamed out paint began to fly around the room in every direction. I quickly flicked by brush at Edward as he went to get Rose; lucky for me my aim never failed and hit him right in the ear.

"Alice!" He shouted before swiping my neck back in revenge, he then turned back to Rose who was distracting Emmett, I seized my moment by sneaking up behind him; however my plan was foiled when to strong arms lifted me from behind.

"Jasper let go!" I screamed trying to get him with my paintbrush. He just laughed and placed me back down; before he could compose his previous position I darted behind him marking a giant 'A' on the back of his shirt. I grinned at my achievements and looked over at Edward, Rose and Emmett who were in a bundle on the floor, covered head to toe in paint.

I laughed before jumping straight onto Emmett's back as Jasper grabbed a pot of paint before throwing half of it over Edward. This continued for about ten minutes until Jasper eventually let out a sigh signalling the end of the fight. He turned and quickly put a last stroke to the wall in front of me then set the paintbrush down for one last time. I looked around impressed, not one wall had been ruined in the battle, not only that but we had also finished on record time.

Rosalie picked herself up from the heap on the floor and attempted to smooth her hair, which had surprisingly stayed intact.

"Are we going to the beach now then?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think we'd all better clean ourselves up first" Edward replied looking straight at Emmett who seemed to have the worst "injuries". Rosalie grinned in triumph and went to place the paintbrushes and mixing bowls into a small pile in the corner of the room; we would come back for those later.

"Rose and I will go and take the smaller bathroom then," I said going to get my beach bag from the other side of the room. "We'll meet you at the car in five."

Everyone agreed and Rosalie led me upstairs, both of us being extremely careful not to get any paint on the finished, decorated upstairs and then walked over to the small sink. Both of us removed any paint that still lingered on our skin before changing into our beach clothes.

**A/N: There we have it! Next chapter will be the beach... can anyone guess how the sandcastle competition will go? Can you imagine what Emmett will want to make? (;**

**Plus will Jasper survive the rest of the day with keeping his secret?**

**REVIEW! x**


	3. My Sundown

**AN: Okay so here is chapter 3, sorry for the wait but i need reviews! PLEASE review this chapter, i want to get a few before i post the next. A big thank you to Rukaya who edited this for me (and thought of womanizer!).**

**Links to outfits/sandcastles can be found on my profile.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.**

**Enjoy x**

**Chapter 3 – My Sundown**

**JPOV**

Alice and Rosalie quickly darted upstairs to change, which left me standing with Emmett and Edward.  
"Come on then we'd better get ready!" Emmett exclaimed grabbing his rucksack from the hall. I still wasn't overly keen on the idea but I didn't want to disappoint anyone; I had already thought most of my plan through. I had worn my swimming trunks under my jeans and a white top under my now paint covered mess of a shirt. Thankfully the others had done the same so there was no awkwardness between us. Emmett's swimming shorts were simple black with the Abercrombie and Fitch logo down the side and Edward's a plain pair of navy blue. I laughed inside; I could have guessed that easily. I had chosen my khaki green army trunks that hadn't seen the light of day in almost three years; I was pleased to see they still fit my slender form.

We waited about five more minutes until Alice and Rosalie appeared at the door. It took me a few seconds to take in the sight before my eyes. Alice stood there in a purple mid thigh length sarong that tied around her chest, her feet enclosed in small sandals that subsequently matched her oversized beach bag. To finish off she had placed black retro Ray-Ban sunglasses in her spiky hair I chuckled again noticing they were the same as mine. The girl had good taste.

She grinned widely and then turned to smack Emmett sharply on the back for gawping at Rose. She had worn a short, red-hot dress with the ties that matched her bikini showing slightly underneath on her pale shoulders. I grimaced slightly knowing the indecent thoughts that were probably running through his hormonal mind. I shrugged them off quickly not wanting to think of him and my sister and lead the way back to Emmett's truck.

Edward was the last to climb in fastening his seatbelt as Emmett stormed down the drive in the direction of the beach. It wouldn't take more than ten minutes so he cranked up the radio and began singing along as loud as he could, much to Rose's annoyance. I groaned at the song choice, internally wanting to throw myself out of the car.

"Womanizer, woman-womanizer you're a womanizer, oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer baby!" Emmett was 'singing' at the top of his voice and bouncing around in his seat, making the whole Jeep wobble.

"Do you have to?" Rosalie practically shouted over the music.

"Aw lighten up; this is supposed to be fun!" Emmett laughed and continued on from the chorus.

"For all of us Emmett, I would like to be able to have my hearing intact in future." Edward interrupted, punching the volume button to mute it; silencing his brother. Emmett sat sombre in his seat, simply watching the road.

I turned to look at Alice just smirking and playing with the straps to her bag. I too let my lips turn up, devouring myself in her beauty, not wanting to ever be apart from the stunning pixie sat so close to me.

Finally we pulled up in one of the spaces opposite the beach, luckily it wasn't as busy as I anticipated so I jumped down and quickly took Alice's hand helping her out. All of a sudden a small electric current run straight up my arm as she squeezed it gently before landing her feet onto the tarmac beside me. She looked me in the eye for a couple of seconds, letting me realise I was still holding her; I automatically released my grasp, looking at my feet slightly embarrassed and yet sadness too washed through me from the loss of contact. Maybe she felt it too because all of a sudden she grabbed it again into a firm hold as she pulled me to the boot of the car.

Before she could pull on the boot I placed my hand on hers to still her actions.

"Let me," I said, she reluctantly dropped her hand to her side and I continued to open the large door.

"I'm not that weak you know, I've done it before." She informed me as she began to grab the beach rug.

"I know, but you look so small compared to Emmett's monster of a car."  
"Are you calling me a midget?" She joked.

"No, more like a pixie." I smiled.

"Eurghh I hate it when people call me that!"  
"Ok Pixie," I chuckled before she hit me on the back. "Okay, okay!" I laughed taking out some of the buckets and spades.

Once everything was unloaded we all followed Emmett's lead to the beach, soon enough my feet sunk gently into the soft sand. I smiled, as I couldn't remember the last time I had set foot on such a surface.

Rosalie decided on a small spot next to some rocks and took the rug from Alice before setting it down with her beach bag. After we were all acquainted we decided that the competition should begin.

"Right then guys, you will have exactly one hour to complete your sandcastles, there will be no team changes or jeopardising each others creations." Rosalie and Emmett both groaned at this. They were a team against me and Alice and from what I could tell that annoyed Rose, I could also tell Emmett was up for a bit of cheating but wouldn't dare under Edward's eye and Alice would most certainly kill him if he did.

On the other had I was pleased to be with Alice, I knew she was creative and artistic so there would be no doubt that she had already thought of an amazing idea.

"You can start with the moat," She directed me to the spot where she had traced a large circle in the sand with a small stick. "I'll go and get some stones and shells."  
"What exactly are we making then?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, you'll see." She smiled before walking over to where a large collection of pebbles sat.

I didn't complain, I just picked up the spade and began to dig.

"Emmett we are not making a naked woman!" Rosalie shouted. "And I am certainly not being the model."  
"Aww why not, it would look amazing!" Emmett laughed. I noticed Rose blush slightly but refused to back down.

"Emmett it is NOT going to happen, think of something else that doesn't involve any part of the female anatomy… or me."

"Damn that's the only idea I had." He grimaced.

"Well then why don't you pose and we can make your private parts?" Rosalie joked.

"Okay then!" Emmett grinned as he swiftly pulled down his swimming trunks.

"Emmett eurghh put it away!" Alice screamed trying to cover her eyes as she returned with her arms full of small stones.

"I was joking you idiot!" Rosalie replied.

"Hey you said it, besides it would have looked awesome!" Emmett said, as he still hadn't yet pulled up his shorts.

"Emmett just cover it!" Alice yelled. "That is more of my brother that I would ever wish to see!"

"And me" Rosalie added.

Emmett smirked and reluctantly placed his trunks in their rightful place. "You liked it really." He winked.

"Sure." Rosalie replied sarcastically.

I had to give it to him, he wasn't at all shy and was shit determined; the thing that bugged me was that I didn't mind him playing with Rose this way, she may be my sister but I had a feeling Emmett was exactly what she needed.

Eventually they seemed to have decided on an idea and began digging their own; I couldn't wait to see what they would come up with. Alice and I were still attacking the sand, well I was; Alice was delicately carving the mounds I created for her. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by how truly talented she was, she spent ages paying attention to each intricate little detail, by the time we had finished it looked like a piece of art, better than any professional. It was elegant, beautiful and represented Alice perfectly. The brickwork on the turrets to the castle were completed to the highest standard possible, not one inch was left not looking manicured, the small mermaid head to the left was lifelike with flowing hair and a soft face. Not only that but she had created other small animals and objects; she even made the walls smile.

Edward whistled signalling time up and we went to inspect our opponents. I had to give it to them they got through the task in one piece, and if up against anyone else they had made a really cool sandcastle. By mixing their common interest of cars they had managed to recreate the small Volkswagen Beatle from the film 'Herbie'. They both grinned down impressed that they had actually done it… that was until Emmett saw ours.

"How the fuck did you do that?" He asked in awe.

"Don't look at me, Alice is a natural." I pointed out, I was about to ask what he had expected seeing as she was his sister, but then decided against it knowing they probably hadn't been a family long enough for a day at the beach.

"Well I guess we have a winner then," Edward began. "Congratuwelldone to Alice and Jasper!"  
"Yay!" Alice squealed hugging me so tightly I could almost feel the happiness radiate off her.

"Now what then?" I asked before Alice tugged me in the direction of the crystal sea.

She let go of me to untie her sarong throwing it in my direction before thrashing into the waves screaming in delight.  
"Come on Jazz what are you waiting for?" She shouted back. My body stiffened, on one hand I wanted to be in there with her, splashing around like normal teenagers, not only that but she looked so small and fragile compared to the size of the blue walls crashing around her.

"Oh I sometimes get an allergic reaction to salt water." I lied lamely.

"Oh, that sucks…" She frowned, wading back towards me.

"Alice you can stay in there you know, have fun."  
"What, with Barbie and Mr. Muscle?" She laughed pointing at Emmett and Rosalie trying to drown each other.

"Ha, I suppose." I replied as she drew closer, her usually spiky hair was now sleeked down from the wetness, her body glistening as the sunlight reflected off the small water droplets that clung to her skin.

"Can you pass me my towel?" I couldn't help but stare, she was absolutely stunning; and didn't even care that all of her make up was now washed away.

"Sure." I whispered. I was about to hand the small purple piece of fabric to her but then decided to wrap it round her petit shoulders myself. She smiled up at me as I rubbed my hands across her arms to make sure she didn't get cold, before I knew what was happening she stopped my actions with her small fingers and gently rose onto her tiptoes. My breathing hitched as I smelt her sweet sent radiating from her smooth skin, I drew my hand up to her pixie like face and gently brushed away a strand of hair from her eyes, as I did this she slowly closed them leaning into me so that I cupped her cheek. Before I could stop myself I let my face come closer to hers so that we were at the same level as she leaned in to brush her lips against mine.

**APOV:**

It's official; that was the single most perfect moment of my entire life. I will actually kill Emmett for ruining it.

Jasper carefully brushed away the stray piece of hair from my face as I closed my eyes. His hand was so soft against my skin, I leaned into him so that he held my light face, slowly I rose onto my toes and he leaned into me. After what could have been years his lips touched mine. "Emmett NOO!" Rosalie screamed running into us completely unaware of the situation, just then Emmett ran next to her holding a large piece of seaweed in front of him.

"_It's only seaweed Rose!"_

"_Yes well I don't like it, it's all slimy and horrible" She said making an uncomfortable face._

"_Emmett just leave her alone and stop fooling around!" I nearly screamed at him in fury._

"Jeez Alice chill, what's up with you?" He asked.  
"Eurghh, you can be so annoying at times!" I said before storming back to the rug where Edward lay reading a book.

He really has to ruin things at times. I looked over to Jasper who was just sat in silence; I hope that it hadn't affected our friendship; as much as I wanted him in that way it wasn't worth giving that up.

Not too long after we decided we should head back, Esme was probably wondering why they were taking so long; the sun was beginning to set after all and the last of the days rays of light were glittering like a thousand diamonds off of the ocean. And yet, all I could think of was Jasper.

* * *

**AN There you have it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**It will make their first proper kiss come quicker ;)**

**Gemma x**


	4. Let It Happen

**A/N: Hey sorry this took a while to update; i had a bit of writers block and had lots of coursework to do! The next chapter is already underway so you should get another update during next week. Thanks again to Rukaya for editing my silly mistakes; also check out her Alice/Jasper fanfiction: 'Flash Memories' by 'Rookss' it's got a really good developing story :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, or Jasper :(**

**Enjoy + REVIEW!**

**Chapter 4 – Let It Happen**

**JPOV**

I can't believe I let that happen. The one thing I promised myself was not to hurt anyone ever again, but I had to go and do it. Some euphoric sensation had swept through my body and I couldn't hold it back, before I knew it my lips had touched hers; any other feeling left inside me vanished; Alice was all there was. No matter how brief it was I had let my guard down, I let myself fall. Alice doesn't need this from me; however much I want it I will not let my own selfishness ruin her. Thank god for Rosalie and Emmett, it didn't stop what had happened but at least they prevented it from escalating into something much deeper.

I haven't spoken to Alice since then; we drove back in silence and spent the rest of the evening without muttering a single word to one and other. Once back Esme had already prepared dinner so I excused myself to wash my hands before returning to the table to find the only seat left was next to Alice. I hesitated for a moment, Alice kept her head down avoiding any eye contact when I gave up and walked over to the chair, seeing as they weren't used to having so many people for dinner I felt myself tightly enclosed between her and Emmett. The awkwardness was almost unbearable as each time I went to put my fork to my mouth our arms would brush causing the small friction to drive me insane.

We still remained quiet until Emmett eventually broke the unbearable silence that dominated the dinner table.

"So, what's everyone doing tomorrow?" He asked. Everyone remained focused on his or her food until Rosalie felt the need to answer.

"I don't know yet, hey Alice, fancy going shopping?"

"Sure," Alice smiled back.

"Great, we can go around 11?"  
"Sounds good, what are you guys going to do whilst we're gone?

"Well I certainly am not going shopping with Alice again, you have no idea what you've let yourself in for Rose!"

"Shut up Emmett," Alice retorted.

"I look forward to it," Rosalie defended standing to put her plate in the sink. "Seriously, what are you going to do?"  
"Well I'm going to work with Dad tomorrow," Edward replied before going to help Esme wash up.

"Jazz we could stay here and shoot some hoops if you're up to it," Emmett asked taking one last bite to his beef burger.

"Fine by me" Esme refused to let anyone back to the house until she had finished so I had nothing else to do. I also need something to keep my mind occupied.

"Well I'm off to bed…" Alice stated before getting up, naturally I rose with her, my inner southern gentleman kicking in. This caused her to bump into me slightly as she turned, her head situated just below my neck, she looked up at me discretely and blushed slightly before going to kiss Esme on the cheek. She too disposed of her plate before turning to go to her room.

I waited a couple of minutes to avoid any more awkward meetings in the hall until I decided it was safe to head upstairs.

I leered outside Alice's room for a moment contemplating whether I should talk to her but then realised I didn't want anything to get more complicated then it already was so I went straight to bed.

Yet again I had my nightmare, yet again I felt sick. At least this time I had woken up to find it was 9am. Today it should be easier, as much as it pained me to be away from Alice I trusted Rosalie, and maybe time apart would do me some good.

My breathing hitched, as there was a small knock at my door…

"Jasper, Rosalie and I are leaving now, Emmett's devouring breakfast at the moment so if you want any get down there quickly." Alice said without showing any emotion. She walked away before I could reply.

I got out of bed promptly; wanting to say goodbye before they left but found I was too late. Emmett was the only person left by the time I was downstairs.

He sat there grinning and rubbing his stomach before burping loudly.

"Nice." I said sarcastically only to be returned with a booming laugh.

"There are some more sausages in the oven and there's more bread in the cupboard for toast,"

"Cheers," I walked over and made my own 'Jasper-styled' breakfast as Emmett went to get the basketball from the garage. The weather wasn't great today but at least it wasn't raining.

Emmett returned quickly, I noticed he was wearing baggy basketball shorts along with a Knicks top.

"We'd better play now in case it does rain, and I haven't had a chance to play in ages, Edward cheats too much."

"Really? I would think that would be you." I chuckled, Edward seemed too proper to cheat but I remember he always had a good idea on what moves people were thinking of.

"I don't need to cheat when it comes to basketball mate." I thought so; he did seem the sports type judging by his obviously toned muscles.

I followed him to the porch where a big net hung above the garage door; the extensive mass of woods situated a couple of yards beside it. He tossed me the ball and I took an easy shot were the ball swiftly fell through the hoop barely scraping the rim.

"Not bad."

I smiled contently as we continued to play, Emmett was extremely good as expected; luckily I had a fair bit of experience of playing in the past seeing as people made me play back at my old high school knowing my height would be a good advantage.

After a while we sat on the grass all hot and bothered sweat trickling lightly down my neck as we began drinking the cold bottled water Esme had left.

"So what's the deal with you and Rosalie?" I asked non-chalantly, attempting to make interesting conversation; not only that but I couldn't deny that I wasn't curious.

"What do you mean?" He choked?

"Oh come on its obvious!"

"What?!" He exclaimed. I knew he probably thought it weird discussing it with her brother however I wasn't going to let him out of it that easily.

"You like her," It was more of a statement than a question which left Emmett nearly spit out his water as I said that.

"You have got to be kidding me! She hates me, besides she is way to high maintenance… no offence," I agree; Rose could be a handful at times but deep down she was still a softy.

"But you like her," With that he blushed deeply.

"Mate, she's your sister, we shouldn't be talking about this," He finally managed to spit out, and I realised that my instincts were true, he hadn't down right admitted it but at least it wasn't complete denial.

"I don't mind, you may not realise but in these last few days she's been much happier than she has been in a long time, she may not show it but I can tell you have played a big part in that."  
He looked down at his shoes as if the were the most interesting thing man created not knowing what to say next.

"Thanks I guess, but I really shouldn't say anything, I barely know her,"

"I understand, also sudden movements won't fair to well with her, she's more fragile than you think."  
We left the conversation there and got up to continue our day's activities. Emmett really was a great guy. He was funny, polite (most of the time), and much smarter than he lets on, adding to that he may come across looking like a great grizzly bear, but in reality he's just a soft lovable teddy.

APOV

After Jasper's lip and mine grazed everything seemed tense, he could barely look at me. What did I do wrong? He was the one that leant into me; maybe I was just kidding myself that he wanted me in that way. Dinner was a disaster, Jasper ended up by my side and seeing as how cramped it was any movement resulted in the lightest of touches that consequently sent shivers cursing through my small body. We continued to avoid any eye contact and the only time we spoke was when Emmett talked.

It was decided that I would go shopping with Rosalie tomorrow, and I was truthfully really looking forward to it; I hadn't gone shopping in nearly a week and it was killing me. Not only that but it would be nice to have a willing partner to go with; I'm sure her opinions would definitely be more valued than those of my brothers.

After dinner I retired to bed for another sleepless night, I drew him again, paying more attention to his lips thinking about how they had softly touched mine for that brief moment. I was in way to deep, what if nothing ever happened, I don't for one-second regret kissing him but part of me believes that he feels the opposite.

I was about to put on my iPod when I heard someone scream. My hands froze instantly and my stomach tightened when I realised the sound had come from Jasper's room.

I quietly left my room and stood outside his door. He screamed again, and I could just about here him toss around in his bed sheets. I didn't know what to do, it was obvious he was just having another nightmare but it made me sick hearing his pain. He continued to whimper as I slid to sit down on the soft carpet. He let out another high pitched scream causing me to let a tear fall down my cheek, I placed my hand to the door wishing I could go in and comfort him but I knew how inappropriate it would be, instead I just remained were I was sitting, sobbing as each of his sounds made my insides hurl.

Morning arrived and I quickly returned to my room before anyone awoke. I looked at myself in the mirror that hung in my walk in wardrobe horrified to find that my eyes were now completely red and puffy, my hair was a mess and my eyes looked even more tired. I decided to take a relaxing bath hoping that it would all wash away; no one could see me like this.

Once I had carefully applied my make up I once again looked like my old self, my flawless skin was now glowing and my hair was now sticking up in its usual wacky style. The only thing different was that my eyes seemed to lack their usual sparkle; I dismissed that swiftly not wanting to depress myself again and went to see if Rosalie was up.

"Rose?" I called outside her door.

"I'm just coming," She yelled.

"I'll meet you downstairs," I replied before heading to the kitchen. To my surprise everyone was up except Jasper. Emmett was yet again stuffing his face, Edward and Carlisle were just leaving and Esme was making herself a packed lunch to take Jasper and Rosalie's house. There mum was due to arrive in the next three days and she wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Rosalie arrived downstairs in a matter of seconds wearing a pair of snug fitting skinny jeans and fitted grey jacket that was topped off with a flowing white scarf. I on the other hand was wearing a simple white blouse along with dark wash jeans.

"Are you ready to go?" Rose asked putting on her small heals.

"Sure," I said grabbing my simple tanned trench coat seeing as it was supposed to rain later in the day.

"Alice, can you wake Jasper quickly before you leave?" Emmett called.

"Can't you do it yourself?"  
"Don't you need to go upstairs to grab your keys anyway?" Damn he caught me.

"Fine."

I ran upstairs and grabbed my keys before lightly knocking on Jasper's door. Memories from last night came flooding back as I remembered sitting in this exact spot for two hours.

"Jasper, Rosalie and I are leaving now, Emmett's devouring breakfast at the moment so if you want any get down there quickly." I half whispered. I walked away before he had a chance to respond, I didn't want to here his voice I may go into breakdown mode.

Rosalie was in the drive by the time I was fully ready to leave. I walked over to my yellow Porsche, my own pride and joy and slid into the driver's seat. Rosalie climbed in the other side and buckled her seatbelt as I hit the gas, swerving out of the drive.

Once we reached the mall we both fell into our own. We rushed around each store picking up a number of items before heading straight to the changing room. I tried on the most amazing yellow Diane Von Furstenburg dress which ended up being one of my favourite purchases of the day, and believe me there were a lot.

Rosalie had also bought plenty of new clothes, not to mention shoes and other accessories, we both agreed that we should make a habit of doing this more often, she was my perfect shopping partner.

We decided to go to Bella Italia for lunch, me opting for the traditional spaghetti bolognaise whilst Rose had a pizza. You would think by both our sizes we would be eating salads but we couldn't be more opposite; we even shared a large garlic bread between us.

"So you and Emmett, huh?" I asked teasingly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," She responded taking another bite.

"Don't give me that, it's obvious."

"Still don't know what you're on about Alice," She smiled.

"Rose, I know you like him, you play fight and argue constantly."

"He's funny, and clearly attractive, but he is also arrogant and a typical man. Besides I really don't need a relationship to worry about at the moment."

"I know what you mean but seriously you would make an awesome couple."  
"Alice it isn't going to happen," She stated.

"Whatever you say." I smirked then dropped the subject; it was only a matter of time.

"You like my brother." She suddenly blurted out.

"I don't think that feeling is reciprocated Rose," I wasn't ashamed to admit it, there was also no point trying to deny it.

"I don't know about that Alice, Jasper has a past that makes him feel he isn't good enough for anyone, but that's for him to tell you. But believe me I can tell when he likes someone, and I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you."  
Red ran to my cheeks, although I still refused to believe it, it was nice to think that she saw that within him, even if she was most probably wrong.

We shopped for about another hour before we realised it would be ridiculous spending even more than we already had. Consequently we made the journey home before it rained; I wanted to get my Porsche back in the garage before it rained.

Once we arrived home Jasper and Emmett were still playing basketball. I smiled noticing how Jasper's t-shirt now clung to his toned body. _Snap out of it Alice._ I scolded myself.

"Hey," Emmett shouted slamming the ball into the net forcefully. After noticing how much we had bought he sighed then went to help Rosalie take it inside. I took the opportunity of being alone with Jasper, I wasn't going to mope around thinking anymore, I was Alice Cullen, and I was happy and vibrant… during the day at least.

I picked up the ball and started dribbling it, I know I'm nothing special and basketball but having Emmett as a coach meant I wasn't completely appalling.

I dribbled past Jasper smiling before I placed it in the net.

"Come on Jazz, you surely can't be beaten by a girl!" I laughed dribbling it once again, this time towards him.

He gave me a questioning look but then came running after me once I passed him. I was about to take another shot before he grasped me from behind lifting me a foot above the ground.

"Hey this is a no contact sport cheat, put me down!"  
"No" he laughed spinning me round.

"Jazz!" I complained but he just laughed. He walked over to the grass and went to lay me down.

"Don't even think about it! If you get my clothes dirty I swear…" Too late, before I could even scream he dropped me.

"I can't believe you just did that," I yelled turning over to check my backside, phew all clear. He lay next to me so I took my chances and jumped on top of him. "You are going to pay." I threatened attempting to put on a serious face.

"Really?" He asked turning us so that he now hung over me, his unruly hair now falling over his face.

"Yes," I no I'm small but I'm not that weak, with all my might I flipped us once again, using my hands on his chest to keep him pinned down.

I looked at his face, his perfect porcelain skin; his straggly blonde locks lay in a mess nearly covering his clear blue eyes. I couldn't help it when my heart rate increased rapidly. Yet again without thinking I leant my head closer to his.

He looked at me in what seemed like a loving way so I leaned in a little closer. Finally he closed the gap and yet again his lips were on mine.

"Alice…" He began and started to pull away.

"Shut up Jazz, just let it happen." I cut him off with my lips before he had time to protest. It started off tender, soft, small kisses, but then continued to grow in passion as I slowly traced his upper lip with the warm tip of my tongue. This caused him to let out a small kind of moan as he flipped us over so he could take control. He then let his tongue graze my own lower lip; begging for entry. I complied greedily letting out my own involuntarily moan as his tongue delved in a little deeper, running it gently across my teeth.

The kiss deepened further as he then turned to sucking lightly on my lower lip, my hands now left his chest to make there way into his soft hair; beckoning him impossibly closer to me; his hands remained on my waist as our tongues continued in their intense battle for dominance; intertwining together in a graceful dance. I let out my longing, my need, my love; our lips carved together furiously; his hands now beginning to trace small circles on my hips until he affectionately nipped at my bottom lip with his teeth before suckled on it once more.

We remained locked together for what seemed like hours; him pressing his firm body on mine as my hands explored his defined chest; it wasn't until we felt small, cold droplets on our skin that we pulled apart. He stood helping me up with him as the heavens opened, typical Forks weather; I cursed.

He grabbed my hand as we ran to the front door flinging it open as we charged inside. I looked over at him, our clothes now clung to our bodies and hair stuck to our skin. He raised his hand to my cheek brushing over my ear as he leaned down to kiss me again. I smiled on his lips before we both pulled away. I looked into his eyes again, now not even being able to think coherent thoughts let alone sentences…

"I… Uh,"  
"Shhh" He replied tugging me into a loving embrace. "We should go and change, I'm sorry for being so full on, that wasn't very gentlemanly of me." He whispered looking to the floor.

"Believe me Jasper there is no reason to apologize" I smiled, then quickly pecked his cheek before heading to the bathroom, "I'll see you later."

With that I left to him to dry off, running over what just happened through my head a thousand times over; not believing that it had actually happened.

I had kissed Jasper, and this time with no interruptions.

**A/N: YAY they kissed :)**

**Sneak peak of the next chapter: SCARS ARE REVEALED!**

**+ also how was Jasper's reaction to that kiss? Yes there is still little angst left to come!**

**The more you REVIEW the quicker i will update.**

**Gemma x**


	5. Warning Sign

**A/N: Hey, so here's the next chapter. It took a bit longer to upload then expected because it needed to be edited. (Thanks to by Beta Rukaya).**

**Lucky for you guys I added lots of chapter ideas to my story plan earlier, which means that this story still has a long way to go! Also it should continue to be updated around every week.**

**Enjoy + REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Warning Sign**

**JPOV**

I had done it yet again. What is wrong with me? But anytime I tried to think straight I would end up reliving how Alice's lips felt on mine, how her tongue glided across mine in perfect harmony. It was heaven and hell all at once.

I had come to the conclusion that I _loved_ Alice, the connection was indescribable from the moment I met her; but with that conclusion was the harsh reality. I loved her too much to let her be with me; she was so full of life, a beautiful little pixie and I was dead inside, the worst thing man created. I didn't choose this life, if I could take everything back, try harder, I would. Just because my life was something that fitted more to a horror story, it didn't mean that Alice couldn't have her own fairytale. I couldn't bring myself to tell her what happened in the last couple of years, but I needed to make her see sense; to make her see the consequences of what would happen if she chose a life with me. She needed that choice, to know the difference between this and a near perfect life.

I was still stood in the porch contemplating our previous encounter when I realised I was still wet and the smell of rain was beginning to stench through the house. I decided to go and clean myself off, letting my mind wonder how I was going to get out of this mess.

What made it worse was that there were plenty of other things to worry about at the moment, my mother was due to be here tomorrow and Esme was planning on a house warming party. As much as I loved my mother I had grown to like having lots of people around, I think Rosalie enjoyed it too, Alice had quickly turned into her sister figure and Edward her brother; as for Emmett who knows what connection they will develop.

***

The next day was here quicker than I could ever imagine, in some senses I didn't know if it was a good thing or not. I loved my mother and things would be easier without the worry of bumping into Alice every five minutes, but then I would feel worse if I knew she wasn't down the hall were I could get to her if anything was wrong. I would miss Esme and Carlisle, I had no doubts a lot of dinners would be spent here but they were like my second set of parents; it was nice to have a father figure around at times.

Rosalie and I had been sent to get the groceries whilst Alice and Esme put the final touches to our new home. Home. It was strange; I haven't called anywhere home in a long time. Tonight was to be centred on welcoming my mother, and reforming old friendships. She and Esme were great friends, always gossiping about the neighbours and having coffees on Wednesday afternoons. From what I could see Alice had been scheming on getting all of us playing pictionary, adults versus kids whilst consuming the fine wine Carlisle had selected yesterday afternoon.

Everything was set; the house was beautiful as promised. Simple, elegant and warm, just like Esme herself. Rosalie's room fitted her perfectly, white and red walls with exquisite pictures and ornaments in every direction; in the middle a large double bed decked out in fine black cushions against a silky white comforter. In the corner stood a large wardrobe that would house her many clothes, and a small dressing table made from mirrored glass.

My room on the other hand was coloured navy, most of it dark yet spots of white were scattered around in objects such as a small bedside table and shutters by the window. This made it so it didn't look so intimidating, however it didn't bother me how my room looked, as it was mine.

Downstairs was mainly plain with warm pictures and soft furnishings, although now it was decorated with many silver balloons and a large 'Welcome Home' banner.

All in all everything was as arranged, Esme had made tons of mini sandwiches and other delicious snacks, Carlisle had brought a whole crate of wine with him which worried me slightly. I know that I, along with Emmett and Rosalie are over eighteen, which therefore means that we are officially adults; in addition to that we could legally drink if we were in the UK. Alice and Edward however, were seventeen, and I had a strange protection over Alice getting drunk seeing as that was Emmett's plan when the parents were blissfully unaware. It wasn't even my place to have an opinion on the matter, Alice wasn't mine to protect and she most certainly would want her own opinion as to whether she could have a sip or two of wine.

Finally six o'clock came and the sound of tyres tracking across gravel filled my ears. She was here. Alice danced gracefully downstairs after changing with Rosalie; in the bright yellow designer dress she had bought the other day and it looked truly amazing; clinging to all the right places and hugging her soft curves. Her face alone was perfect; she had put on a subtle amount of makeup to make her eyes shine even brighter and her lips now a light shade of pink looked full and beautiful.

Briefly our eyes collided and I looked away quickly with my cheeks flushing ever so slightly.

"She's here." Rosalie smiled running to the door. Her and mother had a great relationship seeing as dad died, they seemed to understand each other being women. I on the other hand seemed to shy away, but always took care of both of them being the older twin. I know Rosalie hated that fact, I will not deny that she is a very matured young woman now but I still think she needs someone to look out for her. Especially after everything's she's been through, she along with myself may try to hide things but we can both see past each other's brave faces.

"Hi, oh I've missed you both so much!" Mother squeaked as she forced Rose and I into a meaningful hug.

"Mum, you can let go now," I managed to get out, my lungs fighting for air. Eventually she released us only to grab my face with both hands and kiss me on the cheek before doing the same to Rose.

"Elizabeth, it's great to see you again!" Esme said warmly, greeting her with a small, polite hug.

"Ah, Esme it's been too long! How have you been?"

"Really good, everyone's healthy and Carlisle remains as busy as ever." Esme smiled before Carlisle walked in. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she turned to Edward.

"Wow Edward is that really you? You've grown up so much!" I laughed quietly waiting for her to attack him, which she did before he had time to escape.

"Mum this is Alice and Emmett," Rose interfered gesturing towards them.

"Hello Ms. Hale," Alice smiled nervously.

"Oh dear, please call me Elizabeth," Mother replied before Emmett stood forward to introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Emmett grinned kissing her hand and going to stand by Rose.

"Ohh he's a keeper Rose!" She laughed taking in Emmett's handsome form and polite actions. Rosalie just turned three shades of red at mother's sudden outburst.

"Mum!" She hissed, "He ISN'T my boyfriend."  
"Cough-yet-cough," Edward choked, receiving a death glare from the two of them.

We all gathered in the lounge to catch up and explain what we'd done whilst she finished everything in New York. She seemed happy, not complete, but content enough. It must help being surrounded by her family and friends once again. I know nothing will ever make her get over my fathers death. Hell, even though I try and believe I have it's always with me in the back of my mind. I think if I hadn't had worse memories it would haunt me everyday.

The rest of the night went as I thought; Emmett made the evening flow with even more funny stories. Esme insisted on the whole pictionary scenario in which I ended up being on a team with Alice and Emmett. Luckily it mainly consisted mainly of shouting out random answers and lots of laughing. Although at first I was unsure of being with Alice, she just kept to playing the game, which also helped seeing as it made up for how crap Emmett was at drawing.

After the parents had their fair share of alcohol Emmett made a grab for three bottles of wine and some other bottles of liquor before making way up to Rosalie's room seeing as I refused to have everyone in mine. I still wasn't comfortable with the situation until Alice announced she wouldn't be having anymore than a glass and a half seeing as she had to get up early for a car MOT in the morning. After what seemed like forever I began to relax, but then maybe that was just from the drinking. In the end Emmett challenged me to rounds of taking shots whilst Alice left to go back home.

After about five shots each we both agreed to call it quits, especially since we had already had wine. I, along with Edward, retreated back downstairs to sneak some food when Mother beckoned me over.

Crap. I tried to sober up for a few seconds, holding my breath at the same time as to not let the stench of drink overwhelm her.

"Jasper, honestly I thought you were a gentleman, you should have escorted young Alice home,"  
"Mum, she is fully capable of driving herself," Although as I let the words out I couldn't help feel awful about her leaving with no one.

"Jazz…"

"Okay Mum, I'll go now." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, still unaware of my condition as I walked out of the house.

I continued past the car seeing as I was in no state to drive, The Cullen house was less than a mile a way, it would only take five minutes to walk there. I carried on stumbling down the long drive.

**APOV**

Well that went well. I thought to myself silently. I had met Ms. Hale… Elizabeth. She was sort of how I imagined, maybe slightly shorter considering Jasper and Rosalie's height. She was fairly slim, had a slight sense of fashion and shared the same blonde hair as her two children. However behind her smiles I could see she was still hurting.

It seemed like the whole family had something that was haunting them, some clearly worse than others.

I was home quick, thanks to the speed of my Porsche and decided to get a glass of water before trying to get an ounce of sleep. I shut of the tap when I heard the door open and a loud clamping coming from the hall.

Hmm; maybe they came back early. I was about to go and greet them when I saw Jasper stumbling towards the kitchen.

"Jasper, what the hell are you doing here? Where is everyone else?" I questioned.

"At the house with Rose," he slurred whilst stammering through the kitchen door. He was drunk, great.

"Maybe I should get you some coffee or something." I suggested looking at his slightly bloodshot eyes.

"Coffee sounds good." He smiled as he shuffled out to the garden. I walked over to the filter and switched in on. This was the first time he'd actually spoken a whole sentence to me since our last kiss. I was getting really sick of his hot and cold tendencies, I don't know what his problem is, and even if it was serious it was starting to get on my nerves. Why wouldn't he just talk to me? Every time we're close the air seems different, he makes me feel calm, and yet when I hear his pain I feel it too. I just want to understand. I want him, and at times it seems as though he wants me… but then maybe it's just all in my head; it's not like I'm anything special. Like everyone informs me, I'm just everyone's little pixie, their best friend, nothing more. Why would Jasper be any different? Sure I thought it was meant to be, before I even met him I thought he was the one, and kisses that intense don't happen without strong, passionate feelings surrounding them.

I continued making Jasper a double espresso and a de-caf for me when I was immediately pulled out of my thoughts, when I heard a loud splash come from outside. Shit.

I left the kitchen; dropping my mug on the floor leaving the china to smash into small pieces as I ran through the double doors to find Jasper thrashing around in the middle of the pool.

"Jasper! Get out now, what the hell are you thinking?" I yelled; praying that he would be able to climb out himself; I am way too small to assist him myself.

"Of course darlin'," he grinned letting his accent escape from his lips as he swam to the edge before hauling himself out. I carefully walked over to him being careful not to slip on the water that now covered the floor around the poolside.

"You're absolutely soaked!" I commented looking at his navy shirt that was now gripped to his chest letting his muscle lines appear through the thin fabric.

I tried to concentrate as he stood showing more of his toned body through his dripping clothes.

"Come here darlin'," He said as he came over to me with his arms wide open.

"Don't you dare!" I warned but he continued to close in chuckling lightly. Before I could stop him he had grasped be into a big wet hug. After making sure that I was now covered he released his grip stopping to kiss me lightly on the forehead.

"Come on Pixie we'd better get cleaned up," he laughed grabbing hold of my hand. I would do anything for him to be partly sober right now as I looked down at our entwined fingers. I glanced up at him again as he dragged me back inside, he swiftly walked past the broken cup and before I could even voice my complaints Jasper had flung me over his shoulder and carried me up to the main bathroom.  
"Jasper put me down!" I screamed as I kicking out my legs to no avail. Eventually he set me down and laughed when I placed my hands on my hips giving him a menacing stare.

"Come on Pixie you'll catch a cold like that."

"Fine, give me your shirt so I can wash it." I walked over to him confidently and began to unbutton his shirt seeing as he clearly looked incapable of doing it himself. I had got about halfway down; attempting to hide my excitement of seeing his bare, creamy white chest for the first time when I gasped at the sight before me. I had expected to see an expanse of smooth flawless flesh under his clothing, but my eyes transfixed on his wounded body. His chest marred by red marks covering his pale skin. Scars formed everywhere down the panes of his toned abs and shoulders.

"Jasper what ha…" I whispered before he let out a warning growl and stormed out of the bathroom leaving me to fall to the floor in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Ooer… finally Alice finds Jasper's scars. Now we just need to find out how he got them!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (It makes me write faster) :)**

**Gemma x**


	6. Save You

**A/N: Hey, thanks for all the lovely reviews! Here's the next chapter, luckily this is a fairly quick update for you guys!**

**The next one may take slightly longer seeing as I will be in London for the next three days and school will be starting up again soon. However if I get lots of reviews I may try and squeeze another chapter out for you within the next week.**

**Again thank you to Rukaya :)**

**Also if you were wondering, the chapter title is from the song 'Save You' by Simple Plan.**

**I will post a playlist for each chapter on my profile when I get the chance!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight… if I did I would be rich and have Jasper all to myself :)**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Save You**

**APOV**

I just sat there for what may have been hours. I didn't know what to think, what happened to him? Although everything was starting to come together I needed an explanation, every night I would here his screams, everyday I would see the pain behind his eyes and now I've seen the evidence on his scarred body.

He didn't even give me a chance to take it in; he just left without a word. Thankfully I heard the door to his room slam shut which meant he hadn't tried to make his way back home.

I stayed in the bathroom for the rest of the night not knowing what to do. It seemed as though my body didn't have the strength to get up. I knew it was nearly morning due to the fact light rays of sun were beginning to streak in from the window, I assumed everyone decided to stay with Rosalie and Elizabeth last night seeing as none of them were probably fit to drive, and knowing each of their politeness they probably would stay until afternoon, helping to clear up and then maybe show Elizabeth around town so she could see all the changes that had occurred since they left.

For that I was thankful, I just wanted to be alone, I didn't want to see anyone and put on a brave face. Then I remembered my car MOT, I guess it would just have to wait another day or two.

Eventually I pulled myself up and took a glance in the mirror. My mascara was smudged down to my cheeks and my eyes looked tired, my dress; now crinkled, looked dirty from where it had gotten slightly wet and to top it off my hair was sticking out in even more directions than it usually did.

I hastily removed it from my body and turned on the taps to the large bathtub, I left it to fill as I retrieved some make-up wipes from the small cupboard attached to the wall above the sink, being my height I had to stand on the toilet to reach them. Slowly I cleaned myself up, scrubbing a little too hard as I tried to wash away everything that was left written on my face.

Once the bath was filled to the brim I carefully climbed in, letting the water submerge me as I let myself lie there, unaware of how hot it was against my skin. Again I washed every part of me thoroughly wanting to get his smell off of me completely but to know avail, I could still make out his scent and unfortunately for me it was just like a drug, no matter how hard I wanted to quit and get it out of my system I was addicted. Even though it caused me this much hurt I wanted more.

After the water began to turn cold I thought I had best get out, my body now all pruned and wrinkly from the amount of time spent in the wet. I dried quickly wanting to make sure I phoned the guy who was supposed to come and check my car before it was too late; I also needed to arrange with the company to get that done another time.

I darted to my room just in case Jasper decided to come out of his own and flung myself onto my soft double bed. I then swiftly grabbed the phone from the small bedside table and began to organize what was to happen with my precious Porsche.

After that was dealt with I dressed lazily for the first time, in pyjama bottoms that were far too big for me and one of my many white vest tops. I was in no mood to do my hair properly either, I quickly towel-dried it which made it spike slightly anyway. Once I was done I sat for a minute wondering what to do; I didn't want to leave my room until Jasper left; childish, I know, but I wasn't sure how we would react coming in contact.

I decided once again to pull out my sketch book and began to draw; every now and then I would get annoyed by going wrong and would press down to hard with my pencil letting the lead snap on the page.

"Arghh!" I huffed before chucking the book to the other side of the room in my vicious rage. Why me? Why did I have to be drawn to someone so unattainable? I realised along time ago that loving someone like Jasper wouldn't be easy. For starters I shouldn't have trusted myself to fall for someone I was so convinced on being 'the one'. I thought my vision of him was supposed to be some kind of sign, not only that but also all the family liked him, after knowing him from such a young age and I had already become great friends with his twin sister.

Everything seemed as though it would be fine, I just needed to spend time with him, to learn what made him smile, what music he liked, what food he hated; then maybe our friendship would turn into more. At one point I believed it would happen, his kiss said all of that in one go and I was sure he felt it too.

I looked at the clock again, it now read 2.14pm; no wonder I was so hungry, I may be small but I still eat. I contemplated whether I should go down or not.

"Fuck it." I whispered, I'm almost an adult, even if I do bump into him (which was probably unlikely to happen seeing his own stubbornness) it didn't mean I had to act like a five year old.

I slowly cracked open my door finding the hall clear and made my way to the kitchen. I walked in finding it empty; to my relief, I hadn't realized I had held my breath until I released it. I continued to the fridge when Jasper suddenly rose from the floor behind the large breakfast bar holding the spoon he had obviously dropped.

"Jesus, Jasper you scared the shit out of me!" I screamed.

I shut up quickly, looking at him, he too had clearly had a shower for his unruly hair was still slightly damp and he had changed into a pair of dark jeans and a khaki t-shirt.

"Alice…" He muttered before looking down to his feet.

"I… sorry about last night," I said stupidly looking to my left, unable to look into his eyes. "I just… I," I stammered

"Don't be." Jasper stated and began to walk past me. How could he just walk away, he could of at least said something, there I was making a complete idiot of myself when he was the one that ran out on me last night.

"What?!" I nearly shouted. He froze with his back to me for a moment until I grabbed his left arm, forcing him to face me. "So that's it, you're going to say _nothing?"_

"What do you want me to say?" He replied coolly.

"Anything!"

He remained silent looking at my hand, which still gripped his bicep, I dropping it instantly before looking back up into his eyes.

"Why won't you tell me? I want to know, you can't let something like that happen and not explain," I said more fiercely than I had intended.

"You don't want to know,"

"But I do Jasper; I want to know about you," Again he said nothing; he just remained staring at the floor, "Jasper, look at me,"

He raised his head for a second before dropping it again. I sighed and carried on.

"One minute you're happy, comfortable and completely relaxed, you have fun with us when we're out and can talk to Edward, have a laugh with Emmett and remain loyal to your sister. Yet behind closed doors you shy away completely; I hear you screaming _every_ night and it makes me feel sick," He flinched lightly but I ignored it, "Sometimes when you smile I see the pain in your eyes, yet when I'm with you I'm more relaxed than I ever have been, or will be, you make me feel as though everything will be alright no matter what's happened, you may think you're the only one with problems, but your not." I finished there unable to say anymore, afraid of breaking right in front of him.

"Believe me Alice you have no idea of my _problems," _Jasper said after a short moment.

"Then tell me!" I insisted.

"I just can't Alice!" He nearly shouted.

"Jasper, I want to help you, save you from the misery I can see behind your face that I can't stop thinking about every fucking day!" I yelled, tears starting to obscure my vision, I blinked them away before he shouted back.

"You can't always save everyone Alice!" He looked at me straight in the eye, pain evoked inside knowing the pain he felt was for him, but also in fear of telling me, maybe afraid of what I would think; but I wasn't going to give up.

"Why not; why won't you tell me what's going on?" I whispered

"You don't understand, I don't deserve help; especially not from you." He said in a calm and serious voice.

"Fine." With that I left the kitchen as fast as my feet could carry me, scrambling up the stairs, by chin wobbling trying to fold it for a few more seconds until I reached my door, I yanked it open running inside before slamming it shut behind me. I flumped on the bed; my body weak once more as I stuffed my face into the pillow letting out all the emotion left in me.

**JPOV**

After leaving Alice in the main bathroom I ran to my room before going into my own; vomiting violently into the toilet. I don't know what was making me sicker; the alcohol, or the fact that Alice had seen me bare. Either way I was too ill to think about it right this second, after chucking up several more times I curled up tightly before sleep engulfed me.

I woke up with a pounding headache a fairly long time later, considering the circumstances the fact I had a dreamless sleep made it one of the best nights kip I'd had in a long time; that's until reality kicked back in.

Images of last night attacked me making me feel ill again. Alice had seen my scars; the look on her face said it all. The shock written on it was excruciating, I had to get out of there before I saw how disgusted and horrified she felt.

I remained in the bathroom for sometime feeling sorry for myself until I finally decided to haul myself up and brush my teeth, the taste from last night still present in my mouth. Once I'd finished I decided to shower, I could still sense the smell of alcohol and my clothes were filthy. I stripped thoroughly, trying not to look at my distorted skin before climbing in. It became all too familiar, times like these. Yet again I scrubbed harder than necessary; I got out as fast as I could, wanting to get out of the small space enclosing me. I wandered back into the room I had spent the last three weeks in looking at how late it was.

Involuntarily, my stomach let out a large rumble letting me know how empty it now was. I hesitated before deciding to go and give it the food it so badly wanted. I walked straight passed Alice's door, trying to completely ignore the fact she was here and headed downstairs.

I decided to have some cereal, grabbing a spoon from the draw, which was situated in the large island in the middle of the kitchen, thinking of whether they had any milk left in date. I went to stand managing to drop the spoon in the process.

"Typical." I said quietly, bending down to pick it up.

I got back to my feet to find Alice walking into the kitchen, clearly unaware of my presence.

"Jesus, Jasper you scared the shit out of me!" She gasped before turning to stare at me from across the room in a pair of baggy pyjama bottoms and a tight white vest. I looked down instantly trying to avoid any eye contact.

We remained like this before I realised I needed to say something…

"Alice…" Was all I could manage, it was probably barely audible. Again it was silent.

"I… sorry about last night," She said looking away from me. "I just… I,"

"Don't be." I cut her off before trying to make a quick escape; I couldn't have a conversation with her this soon.

"What?!" She yelled as I walked past her. I stopped, closing my eyes, letting out a breath, as I remained just standing there; knowing she was right behind me. Suddenly I felt her pulling my arm back, making me look at her, "So that's it, you're going to say _nothing," _It wasn't a question.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked; I had no idea what she expected from me.

"Anything!"

I looked to my arm that she still was holding it tightly, making her drop it as if it were a scorching hot potato. I still said nothing.

"Why won't you tell me? I want to know, you can't let something like that happen and not explain," Anger now flared across her beautiful face making me feel awful, but I still refused to let her know _anything._

"You don't want to know,"

"But I do Jasper; I want to know about you," She said quietly, I just kept my eyes on my feet; I didn't know what to do, what to say. I wanted to be alone, "Jasper, look at me."

I looked up to see her piercing blue eyes look at me softly. I looked away soon after, I couldn't bare it; I felt as if I was torn into tiny little pieces that just couldn't be fixed and I knew now that Alice saw that in me, especially when she started her speech.

She explained how easily she read me, how she hears me every night, how I'm not the only one with problems. She clearly had no idea on the last part, she couldn't understand, no one can understand things like that unless experiencing first hand. The fact she heard my screams scared me, I probably looked pathetic, and maybe some part of her even felt concerned for me, sorry even. She shouldn't.

It was beginning to anger me now, no one understood, why couldn't they just drop the subject? I think I make it clear some things are best left unsaid.

"Believe me Alice you have no idea of my _problems," _

"Then tell me!"

"I just can't Alice!" I yelled wanting to just leave this in the past and hope she would just forget what she saw.

"Jasper, I want to help you, save you from the misery I can see behind your face that I can't stop thinking about every fucking day!" I could see water fill her eyes, I felt like a complete ass, I hated the fact I was making her feel this way, but it's for the best, she needs to understand I'm not good for her and yet she's just told me that she cares, that she thinks of me just as much as I do for her.

"You can't always save everyone Alice!" I shouted.

"Why not; why won't you tell me what's going on? I want to help!"

"You don't understand, I don't deserve help; especially not from you."

"Fine." She whispered, her voice now on the edge of breaking, she waited hesitantly for a couple of seconds waiting for me to reply but I simply couldn't find any words left to say. Before I could stop her she turned and ran out to the hall back to her room slamming the door behind her. It wasn't long until I heard her muffled sobs; they cut me deep into the stomach, making me feel sick to the bone. I promised I would never hurt anyone again especially not Alice. I stood there for what seemed like hours just waiting for her to calm, praying that she would drift into sleep but she didn't. What had I done?

I thought maybe I should call someone; maybe Rosalie could help? She was a girl after all. Maybe she could understand her better than me, pull her out of the state I'd put her in… but part of me knew that Alice just wanted to be left alone, however I couldn't bring myself to leave now, this was all my doing.

I didn't know what I was going to do when I found myself walking directly to Alice's room. I paused momentarily outside of her door before gently pushing it open. Her room was perfectly tidy, aside from a large sketchbook crumpled on the floor by the window, with pencils scattered around it, nothing was out of place.

Alice lay in the middle of the bed, her face buried in the pillows hiding her cries.

"Alice…" I began not knowing where it would take me.

"Just go Jasper." She whispered, still refusing to look in my direction.

"I… I can't, Alice I don't know what this is," I said gesturing between us. "But I know I can't fight it anymore."  
I walked over to the bed and knelt down beside her, reaching forward to touch her cheek, yet she still didn't seem to want to acknowledge me, so decided it would be best to leave her in peace.

I was about to open the door when she spoke.

"Don't leave me again," She whispered, her voice still trembling. I remained where I was, hearing her sob again. "Please."

I turned back, seeing her wide eyes linger on me, which were now puffy and wet. I continued over to the bed when she lay back to curl up in an almost fetus position, wrapping her arms around her small legs.

I don't know what made me do it, but something told me we both needed it as I slowly climbed in on the right side of the bed; lying down next to her as I faced her back. I shifted closer and hesitantly snaked my arm around her waist, hugging her tightly to my chest. We remained like this for about an hour as I let her sobs subside. Eventually she calmed down, exhausted after finally letting everything out; she snuggled to me, making me tense slightly, I took a deep breath, inhaling her exotic scent making me relax as she fell asleep in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, I love the ending of this :')**

**Anyway… the next chapter WILL be Jasper's story, so you will finally find out what happened to him!**

**It's definitely going to be one of the hardest ones to write.**

**Gemma x**

**Don't forget to REVIEW.**

**_Just click the little green button…_**


	7. You Know I'm No Good

**A/N: Hey, so I did manage to get the chapter out within the week! I have so much art coursework to do though. Feel special; I'm falling behind to give you an update!**

**So this is the big chapter! Jasper's secret is finally revealed… I hope you're not disappointed with it, other details will probably come up in later chapters.**

**Thank you to everyone who added me to story alert/favourites, it is greatly appreciated! A special thank you to people who reviewed:**

**Lovely Lo, Jenn-vampiregirl, KatKalamity, Stela, yummy food, juniper294, FantasyMind1, Lucy Alyce, MaleficentKnits, darkroselight, MelissaRM.**

**And as always to my amazing Beta Rukaya :)**

**DISCLAIMER: No I do not own Twilight; if I did I would make Jasper mine (as you all know). But I do own my laptop and many handbags :)**

**Anyway, here you have it…**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – You Know I'm No Good**

**APOV**

Everything seemed a blur when I opened my eyes. I had some strange sensation running through my body, it was relaxed and sated. I woke up fully shaking out of my slumber, my head still slightly sleepy as I shifted my petit form, it was then I acknowledged two strong arms wrapped around my small waist.

_He didn't leave me._

That's when it also dawned on me… I _woke_ up. I had actually _slept. _I smiled to myself as I heard him stir quietly behind me. It looked as though I wasn't the only one who had had a peaceful night, Jasper also seemed to have slept, and I thanked everything I had that there had been no screaming, no pain felt.

He hugged me tightly nuzzling his face into my short hair taking in the sweet scent. I turned slowly to face him, I looked to see his blonde curls cascade over his head almost covering his enticing green eyes, and his lips were also turned up in a small, comforting smile.

"Jasper…" I whispered.

"Shh." Was his only reply as his hand gently caressed my cheek. I returned the gesture my pulling myself back into his hold, hugging him tightly. He leaned down and kissed the top of my hair as he let me lie with him, forgetting completely about the previous events and time altogether. We remained that way for some time until I raised my head to look back at his face, it was then that I realised everything wasn't perfect, although he seemed content by just being with me there was still the same look behind his eyes that told me there was so much more to be said. It was just a case of when he was ready to tell me.

Without thinking, I brushed my lips to his as a silent tear fell down my face.

"Alice?" Jasper asked, still cupping my face and he glided his thumb across my cheek removing its trace completely.

I didn't answer; I just let myself lean into him once more. At first he remained still, slightly unsure on where my emotions were headed until he kissed me back softly. I took his bottom lip between my teeth, begging him for entrance when he pulled away.

I complied unwillingly not wanting to make the same mistake again as he looked back at me with a slightly pained expression. I gave him a weak smile in understanding as we continued to stare at each other.

We both lay on our sides not breaking eye contact as his right arm gently glided over my own in a slow rhythm making my stomach tingle. These small touches seemed like a fairly big step considering the argument only a few hours ago.

"Jasper," I whispered again, my eyes staring intently into his, "Tell me what happened… I want…_need _to know."

"Alice, I…"

"_Please._" I asked, my tone serious yet I could feel myself falling again, tears beginning to form once again. I blinked them away furiously and looked back at him.

His face looked torn. I was about to release myself from his grasp, planning on leaving and never going back, I couldn't handle this anymore when he spoke.

"Okay." He murmured.

**JPOV**

After Alice woke the next morning I knew it was time, she wouldn't allow me to hold it off any longer, and I couldn't bear to lose her. I tugged her tightly to my chest, keeping her embrace until she felt the need to speak. She smiled at me tentatively noting the fact she had surpassed a few hours sleep with no disruptions, I could also sense more relief knowing I had shared the same experience with no harsh interruptions.

I brushed the smooth skin of her porcelain cheek as I looked at her lovingly; she discreetly leaned in to me until I felt complied to feel her lips against mine. At the first small touch I felt a tear slide down her perfect face, I moved my thumb gently to the side, completely removing its trace before looking back at her.

Time passed swiftly until her lips once again landed on mine. We moved in unison, our lips moulding together in light, delicate touches; as she gently tugged down on my lower lip, parting her own in attempt to slowly let the kiss deepen. Regretfully I pulled away; I didn't want to go up the next small step until everything was explained, out of the way, and done with. However hard it may be.

She asked me again, I hesitated but agreed. Like I said before, I had no excuses left.

"Okay." I whispered before sitting up slightly, my back resting against the headboard with pillows to make it more comfortable. Alice moved to sit cross-legged next to me waiting for my story to be revealed.

She smiled lightly, encouraging me to begin talking.

"I want you know if I could get around telling you I would, it's not a story I'm proud of and I certainly never thought I would have to explain it again under these kinds of circumstances… but you have a right to know."

She remained quiet, nodding slightly to make me continue.

"As you know Rosalie and I were born in Texas and lived there for ten years until our father passed away in a car accident. As I was now the only man left in our close family I grew up quickly, wanting to care for my mother and sister who I knew needed all the help they could get. That's when we moved here, to Forks." I started.

"After a while things began to form into a certain shape, it was never clearly defined, but it was getting there. I understood that my mother would never be able to get over the loss of her husband, however with the help of the Cullen's she began to slowly pick up the pieces that had been harshly taken away from her." It pained me to talk about my mother, she didn't deserve any of this, yet I continued.

"Rosalie missed her dad desperately; she was always his little girl. I missed him too; we all had our own ways of grieving, to start with mother had been in denial, she still is sometimes, expecting him to come back at any moment. Rosalie went through a short spell of depression; she wouldn't eat and barely spoke to any of us. It broke me inside to watch the two people I cared most hurt so badly.

"On the other hand I tried to forget, I didn't want the memories of a life that was now broken. I had to make sure the rest of my family didn't fall apart completely. It was up to me to keep my head securely on my shoulders, ensuring that no one did anything stupid. I helped mother around the house and gradually pulled Rose back out of her protective shell.

"Edward as you know became a close friend, and Carlisle and Esme became like another set of parents making sure our well being was up to scratch, it wasn't until mother decided she couldn't live like this anymore, that everything started to crumble once again."

"My father always told her to follow her dreams and she finally came to the decision that she would. She accepted a job in New York nearly four years after us residing in Forks, naturally I was happy for her, she was beginning to become her old self, a head strong woman who loved her career and now nothing was holding her back.

"We sold up, said our goodbyes and left without a second thought, I would miss my second family greatly but I didn't express any of my worries as I could see the excitement in their eyes.

"Rosalie had always dreamed of living in the city, once her confidence was back in full swing she wanted to know what it was like in the Big Apple and looking at her you can see why. Rose is beautiful, she fit in straight away at school making friends and enjoying her classes. It wasn't long until she got a boyfriend called Royce. I wasn't overly keen, being the over-protective brother, but didn't want to intervene with my sisters love life, I was happy if she was."

I cringed slightly remembering how that scumbag ruined her, stealing away her innocence as easily as the push of a button. For that I would always hate him, if I had my way he would be nothing but a pile of ashes right now. I decided to cut that part of the story down, it wasn't my story to tell. If Rosalie thought it was necessary to explain then she would.

"I wish I had stepped in now, Royce was the vilest creature on earth, taking everything my sister had in the most degrading, vulgar way. I won't tell you the rest of that part, that is for Rose to tell you when she is ready."

Alice gulped, dropping her eyes to her fidgeting fingers. I paused, debating whether I should go on when she raised her head again, her eyes focusing on mine silently telling me she wanted to hear the rest.

"Rose suffered again, there was nothing I could do, and Royce was sentenced to nine years in prison, although we all felt he deserved more. Rosalie became shy from then on, never bothering to make connections to friends and refused to even acknowledge any male. I didn't blame her.

"She grew closer to my mum and I got a part time job packing boxes for a large company so my mother could stay with her at weekends. Nothing really changed after that, dinner was a family occasion were we would sit and eat in silence, in the school breaks I would work more to get out of the house, it made me feel claustrophobic and close to ill.

"Soon enough it was our seventeenth birthday and mother insisted on going out, she said all this moping was ridiculous and we needed to get over it. It was a blunt but truthful statement.

We both agreed as mother booked us in a table at a small, expensive restaurant in the heart of the city."

This was the part I was dreading telling Alice, I think she could sense it was coming when she placed her delicate palm over my cold hand. I looked down at our joined hands as she gave mine a light squeeze before lacing her fingers between my own.

I thought briefly of pulling away, I didn't want to see her reaction when I was finished but I couldn't stop now. I kept my eyes down, took a deep breath and told the rest.

"The restaurant was packed; it was one of the nicest Italian's around with a set of top chefs. I asked before we left if mother wanted to change to something more affordable but hushed me saying she got a well-paid job for a reason. We sat down at a rounded table in the corner and ordered drinks. Conversation was still kept to a minimum but seemed to flow better than usual; I looked around noticing couples dotted around the room along with families and large parties of people. All the children sat well behaved; eating their dinner, pleased to be allowed to come out with their parents as the adults laughed about work and events that had happened throughout the week. How I wished my life had run smoothly. After I felt the happiness radiate throughout the room I made a pact, telling myself to forget completely of my past and enjoy life.

"I was about to excuse myself to the bathroom when a loud bang rattled throughout the room, and before I could comprehend what had happened flames submersed the whole building, igniting every possible surface in its wake."

Alice looked at me with wide eyes still unknowing where this was headed; I dropped my eyes instantly not wanting to see the hurt creep across her beautiful features.

"All I could hear were everyone's screams; on instinct I grabbed both my mother and Rosalie's hands, dragging them out of the blazing building before giving them one last look and turning back into the flames.

"The heat was overwhelming, cursing my body, I forced myself to remember the faces of the people I had noted before as I trampled across the debris filled floor trying my hardest to make out fallen chairs scattered across the canvas. I turned to see a women trapped under a fallen beam as I fell besides her, using all my strength to free her now limp and frail body. Once she was released I carried her carefully back to the entrance which was thankfully still unblocked.

"The fresh air felt like heaven, soothing my burning lungs. I noticed ambulances and fire trucks begin to arrive but it still didn't stop me. Rosalie ran to my side as I set the woman down on the pavement. I instructed Rose to take care of her before returning again to fuming restaurant. She tried to call me back, tears streaming down her face but I refused to look, there were still people in there, dying. I stomped in, hauling large obstacles out of the way, forming a slight path to make it easier to get back out again. I squinted my eyes, the smoke now black and unbearably thick, my lungs screamed at me to leave but I ignored it. I coughed furiously as I continued further into the building. I couldn't hear anything other than the commotion outside and thought that maybe everyone had been pulled out, until I heard soft whimpering from the right hand corner, I forced myself closer, seeing a small child around seven years old crying in pain, wanting her mother. I ran over, pulling off the table that was laid out in front of her small body before grabbing her into my arms, she hugged me as her life depended on it, her tiny hands clung around my neck as her face wept into my shoulder."

"My body began to weaken as the air was now to thin, the lack of oxygen caused my vision to blur and my legs to slack. I was determined to survive though, for her sake more than my own. The door was in sight, I thought I had made it until a large crashing sound encircled around me, I ducked my head over the child's in attempt to protect her as a large beam holding the roof crashed down onto my back, my body collapsed to the floor, the shards from broken bottles and glasses stabbed into me form many angles but I don't really remember what happened after that."

Alice face was now stained in tears cascading down her cheek; her eyes red and her hands now shook as they held mine tighter.

"I woke up in hospital three days later. Rosalie was sat by my side with dark circles around her blue eyes now dull and lacking life, I saw my mother sleeping in a large armchair across the room in an uncomfortable position. I didn't think too much of it though as pain flared through my body, Rose shot up and called for a nurse. Once I had my fair dose of morphine I slowly gained enough energy to speak.

"'W…What happened?' I was gasping for breath and Rose held a finger up to my lips before I could say anymore. "The fire-fighters managed to pull you out from the rubble; you have a broken leg, three broken ribs, and two broken bones in your left arm and a fractured wrist." She explained, but I knew she was leaving out something. I took a deep breath and asked the dreaded question. "What about the girl?" She couldn't look me in the eye; she just stared at the open window.

"I felt sick, I remembered everything after that, the beautiful little girls face haunted my mind every minute of the day, how her golden hair bounced when she laughed with her brothers, and how her blue eyes widened when she spied the cake that was for her older brother. She was so full of life and reminded me so much of my own sister."

"I couldn't understand why this was happening, everyday I ask myself why wasn't it me?"

"Jasper…" Alice began looking at me through her puffed eyes.

"No Alice! Don't you get it? It was _my _fault; she died because of my poor attempt to save her." I said raising my voice slightly.

APOV

I couldn't believe what he was saying, how could he think it was his own fault? There was nothing more he could do!

"Jazz…" He didn't say anything and pulled his hands away from mine. "Jasper, look at me."

He looked up, his own eyes now filling with water glazing over his green irises.

"You did everything you could…"  
"Alice," He began.

"Jasper just shut up and listen to me!" I yelled. "What more could you have done? You went back and saved a woman who also could have died,"

He cringed again but I didn't back down.

"You pulled your mother and sister to safety and even went back in hope of getting out everyone not even thinking of yourself. You could have just escaped and stayed away like everyone else but you were determined. If anything you should be proud, at least the girl… _went_ knowing someone cared, knowing that someone had come back for her."

He still looked at me through regretful eyes.

"Jasper, please. You can't continue to beat yourself up over something you couldn't control, did you ever think that you lived for a _reason?_" I asked trying to knock some sense into him.

"I just… I just think that these things shouldn't happen; it's just not fair. That girl had a family that loved her, her mother must hate the fact she lost a daughter when I was the one that survived."

I couldn't take it anymore. I slapped him hard around the face.

He looked shocked to start with before muttering, "I guess I deserved that."

"Jasper, you are so thick sometimes. Her mother was probably grateful that you even attempted at all, you could have just _left_ her there without a second glance. Sure she was devastated after losing her baby, but no one would ever wish something so horrible on someone else."

This time it was my turn to wipe the tumbling tear from his pale cheek. We remained sitting for another while until he nodded. His eyes met mine in a loving gaze and I hesitantly went to hug his tall frame. He didn't refuse me entry to be in his arms as he embraced me with all the love he could muster. I looked at his arms noticing faint marks criss-cross there way under his short-sleeved t-shirt.

I let my hands travel across them until I cupped my palm around his neck pulling his lips towards mine. This kiss was different to ones before, it was if we understood what we both needed, and an enticing understanding ran through us as our lips carried on teasing each other's in the most loving way possible.

I let my hands roam his upper body feeling his toned abs beneath the thin material, I pulled at the offending item wanting to see Jasper in all his glory, scarred or not.

"Jazz," I whispered between kisses. He looked directly at me as I asked him… "Let me see them,"  
"Alice." He struggled. I gave him my best pout and large eyes before beginning me pledge.

"I've glanced at them before, you shouldn't be ashamed, and they are a part of who you are." I stated as I placed my hands on the bottom of his shirt lifting them to pull the material from his skin.

He raised his arms making it easier for me as I let the top fall to the side of the bed.

I didn't gasp this time. He looked at me nervously as my eyes glided over his marred chest. I smiled at him before kissing his lips again, he was about to run his tongue across my lips but I pulled away and started trailing kissed down the column of his neck. I carried on further, stopping to suck lightly on his collarbone and then went down to his defined chest. I let my fingers run smoothly over the raised red and white lines before I replace them with my soft lips leaving no scar without its own piece of attention. I finished by kissing the largest one that slanted above his belly button as I returned to his mouth.

Without warning he flipped me so I was lying on my back, my head pressed against the fluffy pillows, I kissed him back with new intensity, our tongues now battling for dominance when he moved down to kissing along the line of my jaw. He kept going up until he reached the lobe of my ear, tugging it gently with his teeth letting a soft moan escape my swollen lips.

We stayed exploring each other's mouths for some time, him hovering over my body, both of us admiring each other's beauty. My hands tangled into his hair attempting to get him closer than he already was as his hands held my hips pinning me to the bed.

It was then I heard the door open downstairs. I groaned realizing the others had finally returned. Jasper chuckled kissing the tip of my nose as he carefully climbed off of me. He grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head then carried me bridle style to my bedroom door.

I laughed as he settled me down; opening the door for me like the true southern gentleman he was and led me downstairs to the rest of the family.

* * *

**A/N: So there was Jasper's story…**

**It was also my longest chapter yet.**

**Sneak Preview:**

**In the next chapter we get to hear more about Jasper's childhood (The happy days).**

**And we'll get some fun Alice x Jasper activities thrown in there… not to mention more of Emmett's antics. I love his funny attitude and jokes :)**

**Also, we have Alice's full story to be revealed. She kept telling Jasper he wasn't the only one in pain, now it's her turn to explain. You have the basics of what happened but I can tell you there is a lot more! **

**Anyone who is wondering review telling me if you want Rosalie's story, (although it is very similar to the one in the books.)**

**As always, don't forget to REVIEW!**

**It makes me happy and write chapters faster.**

_**You know you want to… ;)**_


	8. Closer

**A/N: I am really sorry this took two weeks to update; I forgot to tell you I was going on holiday. Anyway… I'm back now :D**

**I tried to make this chapter as long as I could seeing as you had to wait so long.**

**The chapter title basically tells you what it's about… Jasper and Alice getting closer (song by Kings Of Leon).**

**I have exams at the start of June so a lot of time will be spent revising, however I will try my best to get another chapter out as quick as I can. Also I am excited to tell you that I will be co-writing another JxA story with Rooks (who is also my Beta and author to 'Flash Memories') It will be set in WW1… that's all I'm going to reveal at the moment.**

**The first chapter won't be uploaded til July seeing as we haven't begun to write yet, but we have the idea for the story scribbled down in our notebooks. (I can promise you it will be good… probably better than this one!)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, however it would be nice to get more! I have lots of people who've added this to their alerts/favourites so please take the time to leave a short comment… even if it's only 3 words long!**

**Enough of my babbling…**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Closer**

**JPOV**

It wasn't until Alice and I got downstairs that I realised how long they had been out.

"Hey you two, I'm really sorry we're home so late, did you get my text?" Esme asked looking at Alice apologetically.

"Errm no, I haven't had a chance to check my cell," Alice replied looking rather guilty.

"Oh, okay as long as you weren't worried. We ended up going into town seeing as I thought you would be busy most the morning, it turns out everyone else had that idea today."

"I'm not surprised, what else is there to do in this weather?" Alice asked taking note of the drizzle outside.

"True," Emmett added. "What have you two been doing today then?"

"Well Alice's MOT got cancelled for some reason, they said they'd rearrange for another time so I decided to stay here and keep her company," I interjected before Alice could begin, it was less complicated if we kept it simple.

Emmett and Rosalie exchanged glances whilst raising their eyebrows; making me feel slightly self-conscious.

"Where's mother?"

"She needed some more rest," Rosalie began. "She's had a long week."

I nodded slightly but then dismissed the thought as Esme began the next topic.

"So, you kids only have a week left until school starts up, have you got anything planned?"

Emmett groaned at the thought of school, I wasn't too keen on it either, however at least I could be with Alice throughout most of the day.

"Well I still have a paper that needs finishing, but apart from that nothings scheduled." Edward stated going to retrieve a Coke from the fridge.

"I want to go off-roading in the Jeep one more time, but I doubt anyone will want to join me," Emmett laughed.

"I'll come!" Rosalie grinned, excitement filling her eyes.

"Yeah, right," Emmett chuckled.

"What, you think girls aren't into that kind of stuff?" Rose asked looking offended.

"Not really, I know you're pretty good with your cars but I can't see you wanting to get down and dirty." He gestured to Rosalie's perfect maintained hair and crisp clean clothes.

"Believe me Emmett, I know how to get down and dirty." At this Emmett's mouth hung open slightly at my sister's words, noticing the hidden meaning.

"Hello, brother standing right here," I interrupted, although it was all for the fun of it, I know Rose wouldn't want that right away, "So Alice, what are you planning to do?"

"Not a lot really, there's a sale starting at the mall this week so I'll probably go at some point," Her lips turned up at the thought of shopping, making me smile back to see her face light up. Finally I was beginning to let go of my past, I knew I had a long way to go, but with Alice by my side it was getting easier each day.

"So how about we take the Jeep today? The mud should be of good quality at the moment." Rosalie asked looking hopeful.

"Sure, anyone else coming?" Emmett asked, although I could tell he was hoping it to be him and Rose.

"No way, I am never going off roading with you again!" Edward said seriously, "I can still feel the bruises and even Esme couldn't get the stains out of my clothes."

"Edward you're such a bore" Emmett replied smacking him on the back.

"Whatever bro, you go and have fun." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively to him earning a glare in response.

"Where's dad?" Alice asked noticing Carlisle wasn't with them.

"He's working today, Edward are you going to the hospital again today?"

"No… I erm, I…" He stumbled.

"HAVE A DATE!" Emmett blurted, practically screaming it from the rooftops.

"Emmett!" Edward hissed. Everyone else was just trying to muffle his or her laughter as Esme looked lovingly at her son.

"Oh, that's wonderful! What's her name? Does she live in Forks? Is she from school?" She started her long series of questions making us all groan but we all stared at Edward intently awaiting for his answers.

"Her name is Bella, she moved here a few weeks ago and I met her at the library… And yes she's starting school in the same year as me." He said without taking a breath.

Esme's smile began to widen as she went over to embrace him.

"Mum, please it's just a date," He breathed as she let go.

"I know, but you're always with your dad, you never go out anymore,"

Edward just sighed then left to meet this 'Bella' girl; he must have seen something in her, I don't think he has dated anyone. Ever.

Everyone eventually dispersed leaving Alice and I the only to occupants left in the kitchen.

"Is there anything you wanted to do today?" Alice asked, taking my hand. Our fingers intertwined instantly making me realise how perfectly her small palm fit in mine. It was a complete contrast; her delicate porcelain fingers locked in my rough, chipped ones, but somehow they looked as though they were meant to be there.

I smiled down at them and raised them to my lips, kissing her white knuckles softly.

"I don't mind, whatever you want," I said lowering her hand away from my mouth.

Alice blushed slightly, thinking of what to say.

"I can't even think straight right now, let alone plan a whole day!" She laughed.

"How about I show you the unseen sights of Forks?" I suggested thinking of the old house I had once lived in, I wanted to go back and see if it had changed, it would also be a nice way for Alice and I to get closer, there were still many things left unsaid between us.

"Ooh, definitely!" She said excitedly. "We could go to the mall as well and maybe get lunch at Betty's diner?"

"That's fine by me," I laughed seeing her eyes grow brighter, I loved to see her like this, and Betty's diner did the best Southern Fried chicken outside of Texas!

"You do realize what you've let yourself in for? Emmett nearly collapsed last time he went shopping with me."

I chuckled back.

"Oh I think we can handle that."

**APOV**

I let Jasper drive my Porsche today… I can't believe it myself; I don't even let anyone sit in the driver's seat. I didn't exactly know where in town we were headed but I didn't care, I was finally alone with him, and the awkwardness that usually surrounded us was beginning to dwindle.

We continued to drive up a steep hill with many sharp bends until we reached a small drive way.

"Jasper, what is this place?" I asked curiously looking at the beautiful landscape. The narrow path lead up to a quaint little cottage with pink rose bushes. Next to it stood a large oak tree which cast a dark shadow over part of the garden. To the left was a small pond dressed with lily pads and long bird grass and to the left was a small tyre swing that hung from a low branch.

"This was my old home." Jasper said simply. We continued to stare at the beauty in silence; I could see the memories in Jasper's eyes even if he didn't voice them.

After a couple of more minutes I decided to open my passenger door and step out onto the soft, green grass.

"It's beautiful," I whispered as he came to stand beside me.

"I know, I wish we could have bought this place back but the owners seem to love it just as much as we did."

"It's a shame," I said sadly, it must be hard letting go of a place that you had such an attachment to.

"Yes, but people move on," He stated looking straight ahead. I stood confused for a while.

"Have you?" I asked, "…Moved on?"

He contemplated my question for a moment before turning to look down into my eyes.

"In some ways, I don't think I will ever move on completely, past events will always remain a part of my life, things that I will never forget… but you've made me realize I can't dwell of them any longer. I'd just end up in a deeper hole than I was before if you weren't with me, with no shovel to help me get out."

Sadness filled his eyes again, why does it have such a big effect on me?

"Are you trying to compare me to a shovel?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"A very attractive and special shovel though." He laughed bending down to kiss my cheek.

I looked up at him with a mischievous grin and dragged him over to the dominating tree before jumping onto the rubber swing. I laughed as he ran behind me and started pushing delicately on my lower back.

"Higher!" I screamed in delight, the wind making my hair whip out further, I felt so free, like I was experiencing part of the childhood I couldn't remember. Jasper gave me one big push before coming to stand in front of me, watching as I swung back and forth, his eyes beginning to glisten again as he enjoyed to watch my happiness. Before he could expect it I flung myself from the black circle and crashed into his arms, forcing him to fall back.

I looked down at his face, my legs straddling his middle before coming down to force our mouths together. I felt him smile into the kiss as he traced my upper lip with his tongue. Yet again he flipped me onto my back, letting me land on the dewy grass, reminding me of our first kiss.

He began to place butterfly kisses across my face, starting with my right temple, and my eyes before gently nipping my nose.

"How come you always end up getting me in this position?" I smirked as he started trailing his mouth down my neck.

"Are you complaining darlin'?" He asked, pulling away slightly.

"Of course not," I smiled bringing my lips back to his. We lay on the grass for about ten more minutes before we heard a car nearby.

"Come on Pixie, we'd better get a move on before we get caught trespassing," he said taking hold of my hand.

"Jazz." I groaned hearing my annoying nickname.

"What? You call me Jazz, you need a name as well" He pointed out smugly.

"And Pixie is the best you can think of?" I asked raising an eyebrow and pouting my lips slightly.

He kissed me again on instinct. "How about Ally?" He whispered against my lips.

I smiled lightly.

"Fine." I agreed taking his hand, leading him back to the car.

He opened my door like a true gentleman then settled himself back into the driver's seat.

"You'll always be my Pixie though," He laughed.

"As long as I'm yours," I replied back looking at our still entwined hands.

"Always," Was his only answer before he started the engine, "To the mall?" He asked putting the car into reverse.

"To the mall." I confirmed, a grin spreading across my face.

***

We shopped for a couple of hours before deciding to get our early dinner at the diner… correction; I shopped, Jasper trailed behind giving opinions on everything I tried on and then even carried my many bags.

I bought a couple of dresses that would be suitable to wear to school and a grey high-waisted skirt. Not only that but I also purchased many tops in all different styles. Everything I tried on Jasper would approve of, a couple of times his jaw would drop slightly, taking in my appearance, any time that happened I would make a mental note on what styles he liked on my body.

We also went into a small music store where we both picked up many CD's of our favourite bands, comparing them with each other. I was pleased to see we had similar tastes, his was slightly more rock than mine, but our genres constantly over lapped with many Indie and Alternative bands.

I noticed Jasper admire a couple of guitars at the back of the store, feeling their strings and admiring their tones. I would have to remember this for Christmas, even if it was months away I needed his present to be perfect.

Once we arrived at the diner we were placed in a small booth beside an old window looking out to the greenness that was Forks. The lighting was slightly dim inside making the air feel more personal, it was slightly stuffy from the heating overload but nether the less it would do fine.

Jasper ordered his Southern Fried chicken and I decided I would have the same, much to his surprise.

"So what classes are you taking?" I asked, Jasper would be in the year above me but some subjects were shared between the years due to the low amount of students.

"Erm, American History, English Literature, Physics, Law, and French," He answered, "You?"

"I'm taking French as well, so we should end up being in the same class, also I'm taking Fashion along with Art. Not forgetting the usual English and Biology." I finished; we wouldn't be in anything else together.

"So, do you know what you want to do?" I pondered his question, I was certain I wanted to design, but that may mean moving to the big city, and I was so small. I've dreamed of living there many times, it looks perfect on episodes of 'Sex and The City' and 'Friends' but they all have there girlfriends and lovers, I couldn't help think that I would be alone. Everyone thinks I'm slightly weird, 'the short girl with the spiky black hair… the one who spaces out a lot'. I knew that was true, but no one really took the chance to get to know me that well.

Jessica Stanley and her group of friends would whisper every time I walked past, making up stories about how my parents threw me out for being a whore and that Carlisle adopted me out of pity. Half the time, they would say I should just go back to where I came from, or even be sent away to Asylum. I realised I was zoning out again as Jasper asked my name.

"Alice?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking. Well I've always loved fashion… as you can probably tell; drawing calms me so I have many dreams of becoming a designer. Although it will be tough trying to get my foot in the door, I know it's a harsh business."

"Believe me Alice, I don't know anyone else who would be able to charm their way into the industry than you," He smiled at me taking my hand across the table.

"What about you?" I had no idea what Jasper would want to be when he was older, I could tell he loved music but didn't seem confident that he could be successful.

"I thought of joining the army," I widened my eyes slightly at that; I couldn't bare the thought of him in battle. "But I wouldn't mind writing books; the Civil War has always interested me."

I could see Jasper doing something like that, going back to his home roots in Texas. We fell quiet once our food arrived, I noticed our waitress eying up Jasper and she would constantly come and check if we needed a drink refill whilst seizing her chance for a little flirt.

"No thank you ma'am, I'm sure if we need anything, my _girlfriend_ or I will ask." He smiled politely then turned his gaze back to mine hoping she took the hint. She turned with a slight huff and went to serve the other customers.

"What am I going to do with you?" I laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"If anything I'm worried about you when we get to school, any guys I should have warnings about before I break their noses?" He was smiling but I knew he half meant it.

"Nope, well Mike Newton is always annoying but he's kind of with Jessica Stanley, the schools number one slut,"

"Point taken, at least Emmett can keep an eye on Rose,"

"I wonder what they're getting up to now?" I could just imagine them having a heated argument about whose turn it was to drive, which would probably turn into an angry make out session. It wasn't hard to guess.

We finished our meals, I think Southern Fried chicken is now one of my favourite foods, Jasper told me about another diner in Dallas that did the best around and he promised to take me one day. Jasper insisted on paying, saying I could do the next one which I knew would be highly unlikely seeing as he was a typical man in that sense.

We left a small tip to our 'slutty' waitress before heading out to the small car park around the back. This time I drove back (after taking about five minutes just to adjust the seat back so I could reach the peddles). It only took about ten to get home and I noticed everyone's car in the large garage, Emmett's covered head to toe in thick mud; he'd have fun cleaning that tomorrow morning.

I clambered out of the car, walking around to get the bags from the boot when Jasper grabbed my arm, pulling me to him as he backed me up to lean against the door. He pressed his lips to mine in a fierce battle as his tongue roamed the contours of my mouth; I returned the gesture enthusiastically as he picked me up to make it easier, due to our obvious height difference. On instinct I locked my legs around his back as we continued our passionate array of affection. He pulled away to smirk at me, unlocking my legs to place me back down on hard ground. I stood stunned for a minute, amazed that my legs didn't give way due to their strong feeling of Jello. I panted hard trying to regain composure as Jasper, unfazed, opened the boot. He set some bags on the ground and turned back to me, his lips curled up in a heart-stopping smirk.

I glared back.

"And what brought that on?" I asked, mainly annoyed that he left me hanging.

"I just couldn't help myself," He admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"And you stopped because…?" I asked impatiently.

"I didn't want your brothers of father coming outside and feeling the need to give me 'the talk'." We both laughed hard at the thought of Emmett talking to Jasper about sex. I wasn't too keen on Carlisle… my dad for all intense purposes knowing that his daughter was beginning to think of such activities. But I was seventeen after all.

He kissed me once more on the lips, and then picked up my bags as I led him inside the house.

"Hey Kids," Carlisle greeted us, lifting his head from the newspaper he was reading. Esme was sitting helping Rose paint her nails and Emmett and Edward were playing Guitar Hero.

"Hey, what's happening then?" I asked as Jasper sat down in one of the armchairs, I walked over and sat by him on the armrest seeing as there was nowhere else to sit.

"We were just waiting for you to get back, and then we were thinking of maybe going out to dinner with Elizabeth?"

"Oh, we already ate whilst we were out," I said feeling slightly guilty; I thought Emmett and Rosalie would have done the same.

"Not to worry, you guys don't mind staying here?"

"Not at all," Jasper replied. "I'll call Mother in a minute saying I won't be coming, I haven't spoken her since the party. Do you mind if I sleep here again tonight?"

**JPOV**

My car was still at the house and I didn't want Alice to be here all by herself.

"Of course not sweetheart," Esme smiled kindly, "It's nice that Alice has someone to keep her company, besides do you think you would mind fixing a shelf in Carlisle's study for me? He doesn't have time with all his work and I can't reach it."

"Certainly." She nodded her thanks then retreated upstairs to get her bag before they all left the house, leaving Alice and I alone again.

I snaked my arm around Alice's waist and pulled her to sit in my lap, she curled into me as I gently kissed the top of her head. She yawned and hugged me closer.

"Do you want to go to bed?" I asked her, noting the fact she seemed gradually to begin regaining some form of sleep pattern.

"No…" She yawned again, "Damn."

I chuckled as I picked her up to carry her upstairs. "Come on sleepy head,"

Once we reached her door she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again. I was about to pull away, knowing she needed her sleep but she gripped me tighter. Soon enough our tongues were fighting for dominance, her hands fisted in my hair as I struggled to get her through her bedroom door. Her fingers frantically began to unbutton my shirt as she forced me to crash into a large cabinet in the corner of her room. All of a sudden there was a loud thump as a heavy box fell from the top onto the floor. Alice jumped in shock but didn't want to acknowledge it as she began to kiss down the column of my neck.

"Ally," I whispered, silently asking her to stop for a moment. She pulled away reluctantly as I went to move the box out of the way.

As I hauled it into my arms I heard Alice gasp as she read what was scrawled on the side, I looked down at the scruffy writing.

**_'Mary Alice Brandon – Memories'_**

I looked back to Alice, seeing her eyes fill with tears.

"Hey," I place the box at the end of the bed and pulled her into a comforting hug, still having no idea what the name on the box meant, surely that wasn't her? The box was completely sealed as if it had never been opened. I lifted her chin to kiss away any tears as she hugged me tighter.

"Don't let me go back into the dark," She whimpered.

"Shh, I'm here." I said softly.

We stayed locked together for a long while, I pick her up in my arms again and sat on the bed beside the mystery box, Alice clung to me as I let her sob out whatever it was that was bothering her. It seemed as though this happened way too often. Alice eventually calmed and her breathing returned to normal.

"Jazz?" She muttered looking up at me. Her ocean deep blue eyes stared into mine as I tried to find the secrets hidden inside them. It was then I knew that there was so much more to Alice than I originally thought, she had tried to tell me that she knew how I felt, how she also felt pain, but I was to selfish to realise to think she could ever match my horrific past.

"I think it's time I told you my story." She whispered looking down at the brown, cardboard box.

* * *

**A/N: That's another chapter done, for those who want Rosalie's story it will be written briefly in an upcoming chapter.**

**The next chapter will be Alice's full story… so keep reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They're just as good as Jacksper kisses…**

**(Okay maybe that's a lie, but they do mean a lot!)**

**_Click…_**


	9. You're Not Alone

**AN: I can't say how sorry I am for the late upload. I have exams so I've been revising and I still have lots of coursework to do…**

**I was going to wait until I had completely finished this chapter until I uploaded it but it would have taken much longer to update.**

**In consequence this is a short chapter, but you get to here Alice's story without further delay. Seeing as this chapter is much shorter than usual the next one will be uploaded within the week seeing as it is already in the works + it should also be longer than this one.**

**Also… OVER 50 reviews now! Thank you to everyone who took the time to write one, however I would love some more seeing as I'm getting so many hits.**

**Anyway, hope this is okay for you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – You're Not Alone**

**APOV**

I kept my eyes on the box haunting my vision, never once did my gaze shift from the dirty brown cardboard that's contents was partially unknown to me.

"Carlisle gave me that box a week after I moved in with the Cullen's," I told Jasper, still keeping my gaze on the scruffy writing, "Although I've never opened it, I don't think I want to know what's inside."

And I honestly didn't. What use was it looking back at things I could never experience again? Whatever the box held was the old me, Mary Alice Brandon. That name was so unfamiliar to me; I refused to believe it was ever mine. I was Alice Cullen, daughter of Esme and Carlisle. People may think it to be selfish, but in all honesty I was scared shitless. Not wanting to know my parents was one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make, and every day I contemplate whether it was the right one.

"Alice?" Jasper asked, taking hold of my face between his sturdy hands.

"I just don't think I could take it, you see Jasper the only thing I can remember is the last two years and I'm afraid that if I open that box a ton of bad memories will come flooding back."

"Alice, I don't understand." Jasper said looking into my eyes.

"My parents died in a plane crash, I was on that very plane as well, but wasn't so fortunate, if things turned out how they were supposed to I would be with them now, along with all of the other 187 passengers." Jasper eyes widened hearing my confession, I guess now he finally realised that I was once in a similar situation to him…

"Alice…"

"Wait," I held up a finger to silence him so I could carry on. "The doctors told me I was heading to a small clinic in Biloxi when the accident happened; apparently my parents had made an appointment with a doctor regarding my future residence at an asylum. Obviously I didn't know what that place was at the time, but I began to get curious. They would ask me random questions; questions that I had no clue how to answer. I was beginning to think I was insane. Eventually I found out, nurses would whisper in my room whilst they believed me to be sleeping. 'Anyone looking like that must have something wrong with her; it's a pity her parents didn't just send her off when they had a chance, now look what happened.' I knew they meant it was my fault that they were on the plane to begin with, but I realized they were there because they loved me. Carlisle knew them once in college and it had always been their dream to have a family with a beautiful little girl. He didn't see them again after that, but heard my mother had given birth and that they treasured me more than anything, but I couldn't give them what they wanted, I wasn't the perfect child they had wished for and therefore they would have to send me away.

"For months I remained in the dreaded small, white room, that constantly smelt of disinfectants and soap; it drove me crazy, but I had to stay, my injuries were intense and they were trying all they could to try and jolt my memory. They would show me old pictures; leave the television on in my room to help me learn what was going on in the outside world but nothing meant anything to me. Every night I would wake up in a sweat, visions of the crash would burn through my mind but I forced myself to stay quiet, who knows what they would think if the supposedly mad girl screamed every night? I guess that's when I partially stopped sleeping."

He nodded is head, understanding exactly why I never wanted to sleep again.

"I wanted to give up, for all I knew once I began to remember they might decide to just send me to the asylum knowing that I was indeed a freak. I couldn't escape, nurses would continue to make comments, even some that were meant to be out of kindness like, 'It's horrible that something so terrible had to happen to someone so innocent,' but it just made me feel worse, they had no idea what I was going through and I refused to take their pity."

"What made you change your mind?" Jasper asked looking into my eyes. I wanted to tell him of what I first saw, but was to afraid of his reaction, what if he thought I was insane too? No one knew I had occasional visions, especially of him, not even Carlisle.

"Everyone used to say it was a miracle I survived when know one else did, and that I was a blessing, even if they did think I was somehow wrong in the head, but to me it was just a curse. It took away everything I ever had, everything I ever remembered. All I could think of was that my life wasn't even worth continuing after that, I didn't even know why I was deemed so wrong that I needed to be sent away, that was until Carlisle found me.

"He had faith in me when no one else did; he worked at another hospital but had colleagues here that he regularly visited. He heard of my condition and insisted that he see me. As soon as he walked in I felt relaxed, he smiled and sat in the beige armchair placed by the side of my bed.

"At first he didn't just say anything, he just looked at me and smiled. 'Hello Alice, my name is Dr. Cullen but you can call me Carlisle seeing as I am not monitoring you,' from that first sentence I became comfortable, he seemed far more caring than anyone I had met so far. He carried on seeing me, I didn't understand why; I didn't care, I was just happy to have someone to talk to.

"After a while he began speaking with certain people, it wouldn't be long until I was well enough to be released, but I had no where to go. Although doctors could find no sign that my health and insanity was an issue they still kept a wary eye on me, it took weeks for Carlisle to convince them that I was ok.

"It took along time, with lawyers and a ton of paper work, but after six months in hospital I was released, and Carlisle was now my adoptive father, he told me lots of his family when he visited, and his wife would often come to see me as well, bringing homemade cakes and cookies with her, I didn't know why they were so kind, Esme instantly treated me as if I was her own daughter and couldn't wait to take me home."

Jasper smiled lightly, I couldn't help smile either, trust Esme and her natural motherly instincts.

"I guess you kind of know the rest, as soon as I arrived I felt home. Edward and Emmett are the best brothers I could ask for, they never asked questions, they just accepted me as if I had always been their little sister, always protecting me, always teasing me. I guess it was slightly less awkward Emmett had been adopted not long before I was."

I shut up after that, we remained quiet for a moment but I could see that Jasper was still deep in thought.

"Did you ever… did you ever find out what was supposedly wrong?" He asked hesitantly. He looked down, afraid he shouldn't have asked.

"I had, I _have _visions." I stated simply, as if I was merely talking about the weather. I was dreading this question, but I had _seen_ that he would ask it, and I didn't want to lie to him.

"Visions?" He said confused.

"Yes, you see Jasper when I woke up I was in such pain, it was the only thing I new, the first feeling I had ever experienced, I didn't know anything else. That was until I saw a man, so vividly I thought it was real. In ways it was that one person that kept me determined, the real reason I continued to fight."

Jasper raised an eyebrow looking at me quizzically, silently begging for me to continue.

"He was beautiful, I hadn't seen any being in my life but I knew he was perfect. He had sharp blue eyes, the colour of the most deepest ocean, his unruly blonde hair sat just above them, waving out in a neat mess across his head,"

His eyes widened causing me to look down as I carried on telling him of my first vision, I didn't want to know how his expression would change. I was so scared to lose him, but he had to know, after all he did tell me of his life.

"His jaw was strong, and his mouth in a tight line, I didn't know who he was, or why I had seen him, but from then on it was as if it was my destiny to make his perfect mouth smile. After that I had other visions, I knew what the weather would be like most days and could tell when a doctor was planning another check up, but every night I would see that face again and in some ways it made me so upset, yet so happy at the same time.

"I thought there was no hope, that he was just a figment of my imagination, but he was my true companion throughout the whole six months. Some days I thought of just giving up on my search, I didn't tell anyone so how was I supposed to find him?

"That was until Esme showed me many photo albums one day in hope to get me more involved with the family, most of them were her, Carlisle and Edward together, but then a boy showed up in many of them, having water fights with Edward, or playing with Lego.

"I didn't recognise him at first, but he seemed so familiar, it began to annoy the hell out of me; that was until one night it clicked. His hair was the same blonde, his eyes the same blue, I had found him.

"And then I was informed that he was returning. I felt as if my prayers were answered, that finally everything would begin to make sense. The minute he walked in it was confirmed, the face, the little boy, all of it added up.

"The man was you."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for leaving you hanging! Give me lots of reviews telling me how much you hate me for making you wait even longer for Jasper's response and I'll make sure I update as soon as possible.**

**Gemma x**


	10. It Doesn't Matter Where, Just Drive

**AN: As promised a fairly speedy update! Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter.**

**A big thank you to Realynn8 for taking the time reviewing my chapters one by one! Also anyone who hasn't should read her story – "Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second Chance" it's amazing.**

**As always to my other dedicated reviewers, from now on I will try and try and reply to reviews so if you have any questions just ask :)**

**I should be going back over previous chapters to edit some mistakes I missed first time so bare with me on that.**

**Song title for this chapter is by Snow Patrol (one of my favourite bands)**

**Warning: Majorly fluffy chapter… but they needed it!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review at the end…**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – It Doesn't Matter Where, Just Drive**

"_The man was you."_

**JPOV**

As she confirmed what I had figured from her vivid description I felt the large lump in my throat feel incredibly uncomfortable. I didn't really know what to feel, or how to respond. I remained quiet for what seemed like ages, just looking blankly at the wall of Alice's bedroom. Alice had _seen_ me, she had seen the look of emptiness in my eyes before even witnessing it first hand, the thought of her having visions didn't scare me, or put me off in any way, shape, or form, it was just the fact of me being the first thing she saw.

Sure, it was hard to fathom, but I knew Alice was far from insane. If she told me she was, for better description 'psychic' then I believed her, however I was still left confused, why would she have seen me? How did she know?

"Maybe I should leave," Alice whispered breaking my chain of thought. "I shouldn't have said anything." I whipped my head back up and looked at her intently, she surely couldn't think I wouldn't still want her?

"Alice, stay, I'm sorry… it's just you surprised me." I said honestly.

"Jasper I get it, I know I'm a freak." She replied, confidence and certainty running through her voice.

"Freak or not, you're my freak," I laughed, desperately trying to make her smile. Her lips turned up into a small grin, as she playfully hit my chest, however her eyes were still dull, a vast contrast to her usual vibrancy.

"You believe me then?" She asked nervously, sitting back on her knees.

"Alice, I'd believe you if you told me black was white." I reached out to her, opening my arms praying she would take my invitation.

Without second thought she huddled to my side as I pulled her body to my chest gently by the waist, bowing my head to nestle in her soft hair that was coated in her delicious scent. She sighed in relief as I held her tighter, listening to her calm breathing.

It seem as though we did this a lot as we continued to sit in silence, it was just so natural to be with Alice this way, how every curve of her small body some how fit mine as if they were two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

I gave her one more squeeze before tilting her head to mine, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling her up off the bed.

"Come of Pixie, we'll get pins and needles if we stay like that any longer," I laughed.

"Fine, now what?" She asked.

"Whatever you want," I said, lifting her hand up to my mouth, delicately placing kisses on her pale fingertips.

As I let her hand back down she used all her might to drag my body level down to her own before reaching up on her toes to kiss me passionately. I returned it, pleased at her enthusiasm as she discretely slipped her tongue into my mouth, gently tracing the inside contours with soft, sensual movements.

For the first few seconds it remained at a steady pace, both of us sinking in to the feeling of sharing the simplest of touches as her hands found there way into my straggly hair. As she began to pull on it lightly I let my hands travel down to her slim waist, until letting them silently travel lower before cupping her backside.

I felt her smile on my lips as she kissed me deeper, massaging my head with her hands before moving her lips down to my jaw. I lifted her up slightly, giving her the ability to reach me without constantly straining her legs to reach my height, on instinct she locked them around my middle before carrying on with her ministrations.

Her lips grazed over my neck and back up to the side of my jaw before reaching my earlobe, tugging on it gently with her teeth. With that I put more pressure on her arse, squeezing it lightly letting a small moan escape her lips, hearing such a noise from her made my heart soar even further. How did I get this lucky? Alice was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, and she was mine. Her lips returned to mine and the battle of dominance started once more, tongues duelling in an ongoing battle, without conscious thought I felt my knees hit the back of the bed and without time to stop, I found myself falling backwards with Alice still straddling my lap.

Quickly reversing our positions I laid Alice on her back before kissing her furiously, she whimpered quietly into my mouth as I let my hands run over her arms, feeling goose bumps form under my touch. Before I could expect it she had wrapped her legs back around my waist, grinding her hips to mind letting me realize how tight my jeans were getting.

"Alice," I warned.

"Yes Jazzy?" She smiled up at me mischievously.

"I don't think I can handle much more," Chuckling lightly she pushed on my chest, crawling out from underneath me, I was about to rise of the bed too before she climbed back on top of me, as she lent into me I lent back in tandem letting my head fall back to the fluffy cushions. Her lips attached back to my own as her fingers began to fiddle with the buttons of my shirt.

"I think I know what I want to do." She whispered huskily into my ear.

"Mmm?" I asked in a half moan as she kissed across my half exposed shoulder.

She moved back up to my mouth, pecking me lightly on the lips before removing herself from the bed and walking towards the door, swaying her hips seductively as she did so. My eyes followed her as she beckoned me to follow. Half disappointed she'd left me in such a state I clambered up off the bed to follow her as she made her way back downstairs.

I found Alice in the hall, slipping on her shoes before grabbing her car keys from the side table. I copied her actions, putting on my converses and grabbing my jacket, unsure of where we were going and then walked with her to the garage.

"Here," She shouted chucking the keys in my direction. I raised an eyebrow, as if to ask why she was giving them to me.

"You can drive." She smiled, opening the passenger side before sliding in.

I didn't complain as I climbed in next to her, putting the keys in the ignition.

"Where to?" I asked looking over at her.

"It doesn't matter where, just drive." She smiled, her teeth sparkling, her eyes now a bright green.

"Yes Ma'am." I agreed turning out of the drive.

**APOV**

I had no idea where we were going, I wasn't even sure that Jasper did either, but I really didn't care. I felt so free, the air was cool and crisp, and considering we were in Forks it was a clear evening. We drove for about ten minutes before Jasper reached some winding roads just outside of town, seeming to be taking some initiative on a sense of direction. Soon enough the roads became more like tracks between towering trees blocking some of the moonlight. Eventually the trees began to thin out and Jasper parked up in a small clearing, secluded from the rest of civilisation.

I jumped out onto the soft grass and took in my surroundings the best I could considering the dark night sky, the only source of light coming from the Porsche's headlights and the soft glimmer of the moon on a glassy lake a few feet in front of me.

It was one of the most beautiful places I'd ever seen, even beating out Jasper's old cottage. The trees stood tall around us, making the area private, most of it seemed to be untouched, making me wonder of how many people knew of this place.

"I used to come here sometimes to clear my thoughts," Jasper stated, his eyes scanning around, across the lake then back into my eyes. "I haven't been back in years."

"How did you find it?" I asked completely absorbed by the relaxing atmosphere.

"Edward and I used to play hide and seek in the forest a lot when I stumbled into this clearing, I waited hours for him to find me before I gave up and went looking for him, I didn't tell him of what I'd discovered. Ever since then I've been the only one that's known of its existence."

I walked over to him and laced my fingers through his.

"Thank you." I said stroking the back of his hand with my thumb.

"For what?"  
"Bringing me here,"  
"It's my pleasure" He assured me walking us over to the edge of the lake before sitting down. Before I sat next to him he removed his jacket laying it beside him politely to prevent my clothes getting dirty.

I was about to lower myself down when a vision flashed before me. I couldn't help but grinning feverishly.

"What?" Jasper asked wondering why I hadn't sat down.

"Nothing, I just had an idea" I smiled again.

"Care to share it with the group?" He asked.

"Seeing as you asked so nicely" I replied sarcastically.

I tried to push my nerves aside as I took a couple of steps back from him. Letting confidence pour through me I swiftly removed my jacked before bringing my hands down to the hem of my shirt, slowly pulling it up.

"Alice?" Jasper stuttered out.

_Be confidant; just remember that it is Jasper. You've already seen it happening._

Without replying I continued to pull the shirt off over my head, revealing the lacy green bra I wore underneath.

I heard Jasper gulp as I then moved my fingers to the button of my jeans, popping it open before lowering my zip tantalizingly slow. After shimmying out of pants and shoes I then turned to face the still lake, moonlight cursing over my tiny body, making my porcelain skin glow, highlighting every one of my delicate curves.

I refused to look back at his face, afraid I would shatter into nerves, and I Alice Cullen did _not_ get nervous. I walked forward to the icy water, ignoring the cold temperatures as I waded further in, with one deep breath I flung myself forward and the let the water engulf me. I hissed silently as the water splashed violently on my skin but I forced myself to keep that thought to the back of my mind, I was used to this; this was warm for Forks.

"Are you going to just sit and stare or are you going to join me?" I smirked seeing him gawking at me.

"I… ugh… erm," He stammered trying to find the right words. Seeing as he couldn't quite form a coherent sentence I decided to take matters into my own hands as I cam back towards him, water droplets cascading down my back, dripping all over my skin.

He stared at me intently, looking over my whole body, his eyes lingering on my breasts for a brief moment before turning his gaze back to my eyes. Again he swallowed.

I carried on towards him before pressing my hands to his chest, working my way down undoing his buttons. Slowly his skin was being revealed and for the first time he only flinched at the coldness of my hands instead of the worry of his scars being exposed.

After discarding his shirt I reached for his belt buckle before he place his hand over mine stilling my actions.

"Please, let me." He breathed. I nodded again sitting back letting him remove his pants leaving him in his navy blue boxers, looking almost black from the amount of light shining on them.

I didn't even have time to let out a squeal as he grabbed me and threw me back into the water, jumping in after me. Both of us resurfaced, I looked at him angrily trying not to laugh as I attempted to dunk his head under the water. After failing miserably we began splashing each other playfully, the coldness now a distant thought as we encased our minds sorely on one and other.

After a while the splashes came to an end and before I knew it our mouths had crashed back together. I would never get tired of the feel of his lips on mine, our tongues in a constant tangle, trying to taste every inch of each others mouth. Eventually we both needed air but his lips never left my skin as he continued down my neck and across my jaw. I thought he would stop there, never wanting to go to far in case regret washed through him again, but his lips carried on further until the reached the tops of my breasts, lightly nipping and sucking on my skin before kissing over it lightly to soothe them. This was pure bliss. Jasper and I, alone in the most stunning surrounding I had ever been in was all I needed to complete me. It was as if we were slowly becoming one instead of two broken people desperately seeking the pieces that were lost.

As his lips ran down the valleys of my breast I could feel my breathing become ragged and my stomach tightening, however before I became completely lost in the pleasure his mouth worked his way back up, spending more time on my neck and jaw before returning their full attention back to my awaiting mouth. I grabbed the back of his head; pulling us together with such force it was his turn to let out a groan.

Our tongues still entwined he hitched my leg firmly over his hips, stroking over my calf muscle then up to my silky thighs. I leant further into his touch reeling in our close proximity. Carefully he took my lower lip in between his teeth, suckling on it before running his tongue back over it, repeating his action to my top lip. Fighting to regain control I slipped my tongue on further, he returned again letting them dance for what seemed like hours as he continued to let his hands roam over my body.

Who knows how long it was until he finally pulled away, recognising my shivers, apparently the cold was now becoming to much for my body to handle, I cursed silently for the moment to end but as I regained my senses I was thankful, any longer in the water and we were bound to catch pneumonia.

Hearing my grunt of dissatisfaction, Jasper chuckled as he lift me into his arms carrying me out of the water. With no way of drying off we decided to just put our clothes back on over our damp bodies and hurried back to the car to warm up. Noticing I was still shaking Jasper handed me his jacket, and I all to willingly accepted slipping it on over my shoulders. I wrapped my arms tightly to my body trying to keep warm, breathing in the musky scent that he'd left on it. He turned the heating up before starting the car up to take us home. I had a feeling we would be back here sometime soon, maybe during the day so we can stay longer without freezing our buts off.

By the time we arrived back to the house it nearing three in the morning. We tiptoed in quietly, gliding our feet across the floor in attempt to make as little noise as possible seeing as the whole house was most probably sleeping.

Rose's car was parked outside the front which meant she had decided to stay over as well. As selfish as it may sound I can't wait for Jasper's mother to go on her weeks trip to Washington DC with her work, that way they could stay over every night again without things getting suspicious.

As we reached my door Jasper bent down and laid a kiss on my forehead, whispering goodnight in my ear. I melted as he let his accent slip through.

"Stay with me?" I asked pulling the fabric of his shirt so his body was now pressing back into me.

"If you wish, then I will not deny you of my company Miss Alice."

"Miss Alice?" I laughed, although secretly I think I just died and went to heaven right there.

"Alice… Miss Alice… Ally… Pixie…" he said kissing all over my face at each name. "Does it matter?" He asked.

I felt my knees buckle.

"N…n…no" I managed to get out. Once again Jasper lifted me, encasing me in his arms, I loosely fold my own arms around his neck as he walked me into my room.

He set me down on the bed then began to get undressed again. I watched him as his body was slowly revealed to me yet again, seeing him in all his glory would never get old. Once he was down to his boxer shorts he climbed into bed on the other side of me as I removed my own clothing, with my back still turned to him I unclasped my bra, letting it fall to the floor as I pulled open the drawer of my bedside table, carefully picking out an oversized t-shirt. Once I was covered I turned back to him.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me? How beautiful you are?" He asked tracing his fingers across every piece of skin that was still left for him to see.

"I could say the same to you." I replied, lying down to curl up next to him. As much as I wanted him right now it was getting late and I was too spent from our swim to carry on. If for once in my life I could experience sleep, a peaceful slumber with the most handsome, most caring man I'd ever encounter then I wanted to take it whilst I could.

My eyes fluttered closed as I began to drift off, Jasper not far behind me.

"G'night Miss Alice." He whispered sleepily until all conscious thought of the present left me, replacing it with even more relaxation then I could ever imagine.

* * *

**AN: Aww :) Finally they are developing a proper relationship…**

**They should be going to start school soon, so if you want you can send in some ideas that you'd like to see happen either through reviews or messaging me.**

**I have two science exams and an art exam coming up over the next two weeks but if I get lots of reviews it will encourage me to write you guys another chapter *wink wink***

**Until next time**

**Gemma xx**


	11. Slow Down

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and giving me suggestions…**

**I won't ramble on now so here we go!  
Song title by 100Monkeys :) - I love their music, check them out if you haven't already.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Slow Down**

**JPOV**

I woke up to feel my arms wrapped tightly around my little pixie, her whole body was tucked perfectly into mine and I couldn't help but feel at peace. Yesterday had possibly been the best day of my life and I didn't want that to change. The smile on my lips widened as I felt her stir next to me, mumbling slightly.

I stroked her arms lightly as she began to open her eyes.

"Mmm… Jazz," She murmured into the duvet, "What time is it?"

"It's nearly 11, I take it you had a good sleep?" I asked as she turned to face me, her hair was now completely natural, spiking out in unusual ways, I couldn't help but grin down at her.

She frowned softly, her eyebrows turning into a beautiful frown as her nose wrinkled, making her look adorable.

"What? You don't think I get up and my hair is naturally perfect?" She asked, a hint of annoyance coming through.

"Alice, I think you look perfect now," I laughed, ruffling it even more.  
"Hey!" She squeaked as I pulled her under me. "That's not fair." She whined as she attempted to smooth it down, however I grabbed her small wrists in a vice, just tight enough as not to hurt her and held them above her head.

I smirked at her leaning down to meet her pouting lips, her breathing rose as I let mine graze her upper lip as lightly as I could before pulling away. She opened her eyes, flashing them at me, begging for more force.

"Nuh uh Alice, I think I like teasing you," I whispered into her ear, licking her lobe as I did so.

She moaned lightly before trying to lean her head back towards mine, I complied but only kissed the corner of her mouth, again she complained silently, looking at me with her emerald green eyes.

I couldn't take it any longer before I pressed my lips to hers, urging her mouth open with my tongue. She greedily took it, sucking on it, devouring my mouth with her own; I let my mind wonder enjoying the taste of her, as our tongues caressed each other's lovingly. We took turns in gently nibbling at each other's lips, stroking the insides of each other's mouths, only coming up for air when necessary.

I felt her nails lightly scrape down my bare back before back up to tangle themselves in my hair like she usually did, pulling me closer. I groaned at the sensation as I let my own fingers travel down to her hips, holding her down.

Hesitantly I let my hand rise further, her overly large t-shirt scrunching up as my hands continued up her waist, I let my palm graze the side of her breast before cupping her face in my hand, she leaned into my touch, opening her eyes to look at me. Her eyes were now almost black, her cheeks flushed and her lips now slightly swollen, her hair (if possible) even messier than it was a few minutes ago.

She smiled at me before pulling me back down to her lips, after a few moments I trailed down her neck, then across her jaw, her breathing coming in bursts as her chest rose heavily against mine…

"Hey, Alice, have you seen Jazz? He's not in his room…" Emmett started as he barged through the door.

"Oh…"

**APOV**

Shit. I froze out of shock, blood flooded to my cheeks as Jasper climbed off me faster than lightning.

"I err…" Jasper tried to get out, unsure of what explanation to give. I didn't see why he was going to bother, it was pretty obvious what was going on, and Emmett isn't stupid.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister?!" Emmett yelled, glaring at Jasper.

"Emmett, I…" He started, trembling slightly.

Out of nowhere Emmett let out a massive roar of laughter.

"Hah! Your face! Jeez I won't be forgetting this anytime soon." He chuckled. Jasper's eyes widened, unsure of what to do.

"Hey man, chill, it's not like we weren't expecting it!" Emmett said, still trying to contain his laughter.

"Emmett, get out!" I screamed, he could be so annoying at times; some things just weren't that funny.

"Ok mini-me, don't get your knickers in a twist!" I scowled at him, showing that my temper wouldn't stretch that much further.

"I'm leaving!" He said putting his hands above his head in surrender. He turned out of the door then yelled behind him, "Remember to be safe!"

He was so dead.

After a moment of awkwardness between Jasper and I we decided we'd better head downstairs before Emmett caused more trouble.

Luckily Carlisle and Esme had already left the house, leaving Jasper and I alone with the embarrassing comments about to occur from Emmett and maybe even joined by Edward and Rosalie.

We entered the kitchen; meeting three faces grinning from ear to ear looking at us in amusement. I walked straight past Edward to the fridge, pulling out some orange juice, turning back to see if Jasper wanted some. He nodded his head once and I turned to the cupboard beside me to get two glasses. I reached up on my toes attempting to get them down myself when I realized it would be impossible.

"Need a little help there midge?" Emmett asked walking towards me.

"Not from you," I scowled, stretching up further, straining my legs until it was almost painful.

I huffed, dropped my arms, and went to sit down. I put my hands on my chin and waited as Jasper went to fetch the glasses for me.

"See Alice, the knight in shining armour has come to the rescue!" Emmett laughed, only to receive a smack in the chest from Rosalie.

"Cut it out Emmett, it's not that funny," She said fiercely.

"It is, this is _Alice_ you know, she doesn't usually take _any_ interest in men, and even if Orlando Bloom asked her out she'd probably turn him down!"

"Your point? That's not what every girl thinks about you know," She said angrily.

"I know, I'm just saying that it's a surprise. Not that we all couldn't tell that they liked each other, I mean do you see the way they just _look_ at each other sometimes?"

I looked down and fiddled with the glass in my hands as my cheeks flushed red, I risked a glance at Jasper who was just staring at the corner of the room, a pink tinge appearing on his neck.

"Erm, maybe we should talk about something else?" Edward piped in, attempting to ease the tension that had built in the room.

"Thank you Edward, finally someone who has half a brain cell," Rosalie, chided.

"Humph." Emmett scoffed, although I could tell she was just trying to make him jealous.

"How about we all go out today?" Edward suggested looking at everyone.

"Sure, where?" Rose replied sweetly, leaving Edward to raise his eyebrow, clearly not wanting to play any part in her plan.

"The mall?" I asked, excitement beginning to build.

"Alice, you can't possibly _need_ anything else?" Emmett sighed.

"Emmett, a girl always _needs _something, besides school starts next week and I want to make a good impression."

At this everyone shook his or her head in disbelief.

"Alice, we all know you'll make an impression, and not on what clothes you have on," Edward chuckled. "But I can't think of anything else to do, we could go for an hour then maybe go to the bowling alley?"

"Edward, you know I suck at bowling." I complained.

"No bowling, no shopping." He replied sternly.

"Fine," I said sticking out my tongue, "But I want to go to dinner afterwards, I'm sure Carlisle and Esme will appreciate us all being out for one night."

Everyone agreed and went to get dressed properly, Jasper and I turning in opposite directions to our rooms when we got to the landing.

Once I'd showered and tamed my hair I got on with the real task.

_What to wear? _I thought standing in my closet. After many silent debates I ended up choosing a navy, knee length skirt with pleats running down it, it was probably supposed to be short on anyone else, but I figured it looked just as good this way as it swayed more. With that chosen I decided on an intricate white top with a tie around the waist, accentuating my figure, pushing up my small breasts and making my waist look tiny.

I swiftly put on my undergarments and went to get the skirt from the hanger when I heard a quiet knock from the other side of the wardrobe door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Jasper," Crap.

"Err, one second," I would never get the stupid fastenings on the skirt done up in time so I quickly grabbed my thin dressing gown and shoved it on. Making sure I was covered, I opened the door and looked up at the tall figure before me, leaning on the doorframe, one hand in the pocket of his jeans.

I let my gaze travel up to his face, past his checked, button up navy and brown shirt, smiling slightly at the fact we almost matched.

"What can I do for you?" I asked, wondering why he was here.

"I didn't know whether we were all going in the Jeep or going separately?"

"I don't mind… actually, I do. I don't think I can stand being in another confined space with the two stubborn lovebirds downstairs"

Jasper let out a small grin, "I don't see how they can't just see it, and they say we were obvious."

I giggled lightly, "Maybe we should help them out a little today." I said cunningly.

"Oh, and what do you have in mind?"

"Maybe we should just lock them in a room for a few hours?" I guessed.

"I don't think that would be a good option, my sister may be annoying but I don't think I'd want them to kill one and other!"

"True, I don't know, I guess we'll just see how the day goes?"

"Mmm," he agreed. "We're meeting downstairs in twenty minutes, I'll leave you to get dressed." He smirked looking down at me, I realised my hands were grasped tightly around me, keeping the dressing gown covering my skin.

I dropped my arms sheepishly and thanked him. He turned to leave, and I was about to begin to get changed when he came back.

"I forgot something…" He began.

"What?" I asked confused, he didn't bring anything with him... Without waiting for me to figure it out his lips were on mine, and before I had time to think he had me pinned against the door, kissing me with abandon as I wrapped my legs around him.

He continued kissing me, his hands running back and forth over my bare legs as my robe began to slowly fall open.

We pulled away, my chest heaving and my mouth gasping for breath, trying to let in the much-needed oxygen, however Jasper's lips never left my skin, keeping it's contact by sucking gently down my neck to my collar bone. My hands found refuge in his hair, pulling him close, massaging it through my fingers. I moaned as he kissed the top swells of my breasts, reminding me of our time last night in the lake.

My eyes remained closed, letting my other senses take over, just enjoying the feeling of Jasper worshipping my body, but I couldn't help but want more.

I could feel the tension begin to build in the lower part of my body and I unconsciously began grinding myself to his obvious erection, trying to ease the ache.

His mouth trailed back up to mine and he kissed me with even more passion, one hand underneath my ass keeping me against the door, the other remained agonisingly on the skin below my bra clad breasts.

Needing to feel more of his skin on mine, I moved my hands frantically trying to unbutton his shirt.

"Alice," He half moaned half, complained. "We have to stop, I don't think I could handle Emmett walking in again, especially like this." I could tell there was annoyance in his voice "We should really stop…" He said again as his hand continued to trail up my back. No matter what was said, I knew he didn't want to stop and neither did I. There was no way we were going to _slow down_**.**

"Jazz, please," I gasped as I felt his fingers on the clasp of my bra…

"ALICE, JASPER, HURRY UP!" I heard Emmett boom from downstairs.

FUCKING HELL. This was torture, I don't think I could handle this much more; the sexual frustration was now almost reaching its peak.

Jasper stepped away from me, letting me slide down the wall to my feet.

"I should leave you to it then," Jasper said hesitantly, "I'll meet you downstairs."

His eyes raked over my body once more and I saw the desire flare in his eyes, he shook his head and then turned around to the door.

"Sure." I whispered, my legs now a feeling of gooey jello.

I quickly snapped out of it, mentally slapping myself around the face, and put on the clothes I had chosen.

After I was completely ready, my necklace now fastened around my neck and my other matching accessories placed on my wrists and ears, I grabbed one of my many handbags and practically ran down the stairs.

It was decided that Rosalie, Jasper and I would go in Rose's BMW, while Edward went with Emmett in his Volvo. Once we were belted, me sitting up front with Rose, Jasper politely taking the back seat we headed off to the mall.

Today was going to be a good day, I smiled as I took a glimpse at Jasper through the mirror, he winked at me and my cheeks burned yet again, what was wrong with me?!

**JPOV**

Sweet mother of all that is holy, Alice will be the death of me. As I left her closet it took all of my power to try and calm myself down, I couldn't exactly leave her room with a raging hard on.

She didn't realise how utterly jaw dropping she was, she was completely innocent. Her petit body clad in pure white lingerie was making my head spin like crazy. Not only that, but her skin was so soft, and her smell… it was like the sweetest honey, the most beautiful flowers and the most tempting chocolate.

_Grandma, Grandma, Grandma._ I thought over and over.

That did it. I sighed a sigh of relief as I let my mind and body calm over. Eventually I went back down to find everyone waiting, Emmett trying to hide the huge smirk from his face.

We waited for a few moments before Alice bounded down the stairs, somehow still managing to keep her inhuman grace.

We left for the mall in two separate cars, I wanted Alice and myself to one car, but I knew it would be selfish and unfair.

Once we arrived, we bundled out and met Emmett and Edward by the third entrance, I forgot how fucking huge this place was.

"Go on then, lead the way," Emmett motioned to Alice who squealed in excitement. I got the feeling the first part of shopping would be spent being dragged into as many stores as Alice was capable of. I wonder if she realised she had everyone wrapped around her little finger?

After what seemed like hours of non-stop shopping, whether it was spent looking through hundreds of racks, or waiting for the two girls to try on more items than were allowed in a changing room at once, or waiting in the queue so they could make their purchases, they finally agreed that they only had two more shops they wanted to go in.

The first of which was a small music store, Alice was still building on her collection of music after finding out what genres she liked best. I helped her pick out a few bands that she hadn't heard of before as Emmett went to get a new pair of headphones for his iPod. Edward had gone to the classical section and Rosalie was playfully flirting with the sales assistant every time Emmett looked her way. She played a mean game.

**APOV**

"Right, I think I have enough" I said looking at all the CD's Jasper was holding for me.

"Just about!" He laughed, pretending to be in pain from the weight in his arms.

"You recommended most of them!" I defended myself, it wasn't my fault AC/DC, The Rolling Stones, Kings of Leon, Led Zeppelin, Muse, The Killers and The Smiths had released so much music!

At least I now had a mixture, of some soft alternative stuff and some 'cooler rock legends' as Jasper would call them.

We went to pay, me ending up spending a hell of a lot, and Jasper spending about $10 on a book about the history of rock music. I had offered to get it for him but he insisted on buying it for himself.

"Where was it you wanted to go last?" Jasper asked Rosalie and I as we stood outside the store.

"Just that little shop over there…" Rosalie answered, giving me a knowing look; I smiled back as the boys turned to look at the shop she was pointing at.

"You've got to be kidding me." Edward groaned, "You guys go, I'll meet you at the restaurant." He left before we could call him back.

"Do you really have to?" Jasper asked timidly.

"Yes, now come on." Rosalie interjected before I could speak.

"Come on Jazz, man up." Emmett laughed, pounding me on the back.

We all knew the only reason Emmett hadn't objected was because he was curious as to what Rosalie wanted to get in there.

"Come on, it won't bite." I smiled sweetly at him. I knew he couldn't resist saying 'no' to me.

"Fine," He agreed half heartedly as I dragged him to the entrance of Victoria's Secret.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be the events that occur in the dreaded store ;)**

**Not forgetting bowling and dinner! Which I can assure you will be eventful.**

**Don't you just love and hate Emmett? He can certainly cut in at the wrong moments!**

**There will probably be two more chapters until they start school so keep reading!**

**I had exams last week and I have another one on Friday… not to mention coursework and a 10hour art exam next weds/thurs so wish me luck!  
**

**I'll try and get another chapter done for you within two weeks if I'm not to busy…**

**Review and it might persuade me!**

**  
Gemma x**


	12. I Want You

**AN: What can I say… sorry?**

**The good news is that all my exams are over for this year, so I'll now have time to write lots of chapters. **

**I actually handwrote this one whilst at work and then typed it up yesterday; otherwise it would have been another week.**

**Thank you to everyone who is remaining loyal and understands why there has been such a long wait (and wishing me luck on my exams), hopefully it won't happen again.**

**Another thank you to those that review most of my chapters:**

**darkroselightLucy AlyceTabithaAbrahamXXSkittlesXXMaleficentKnitsMelissaRMLovely Lo**

**You guys are awesome!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Twilight, the lovely Stephenie Meyer does – although I do own yet another new handbag :)**

**This chapter is all in JPOV… because we can never get enough of him! Song title by: Kings Of Leon**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – I Want You**

**JPOV**

As soon as Alice and Rose pointed out the shop I groaned inwardly, was she trying to kill me?! Of course Emmett was enthusiastic; I would be lying if I didn't say I wasn't curious; especially seeing after seeing Alice in just her underwear twice already.

Reluctantly I let Alice drag me in as Emmett practically ran inside.

"Hmm, where to start…?" Alice said sarcastically, scratching her chin with her fingers.

"Oh, Alice, this would look great against your skin tone!" Rosalie called, holding a skimpy lace, purple bra with a matching thong. My eyes widened as I glared at my sister, not taking any notice she stuck her tongue out at me and handed the garments to Alice to go in the 'keep pile' which now began growing at an alarming rate.

I could tell Emmett was enjoying himself; he even began looking through the racks himself,

"I don't think they do those in your size Em," Rosalie laughed, causing him to blush slightly. He put down the red g-string when Rose grabbed his hand.

"Actually, these are nice; can you give me that one? I think it's the only one in my size." Not wanting to watch my sister openly flirt with Emmett, desperately trying to get him all hot under the collar, I decided to turn back to Alice, who was now looking at some seriously sexy corsets.

I gulped as she took two to keep and try on, one a green lace, similar to the bra she wore at the lake, instantly informing me of how much it would bring out her eyes. Another was more of a negligee/baby dill thing in pure white, how could she be so innocent and tempting at the same time?

She chose a few more bras and panties before deciding she had enough… I personally thought she had enough for the whole female population of Forks but didn't complain.

"Rose, I'm going to go and try these on, are you coming?"

"Yeah, one sec," She replied picking up yet another item, luckily she didn't seem to have much, thank god for that! It was bad enough thinking of my sister owning _any _of those items, let alone a collection!

That was until I saw Emmett walk up behind her, his arms full of different pieces of lingerie; I almost couldn't see his face it was piled up so high. He gave me a shit-eating grin, shrugging his shoulders. Boys will be boys.

"Thanks, can you put them inside the third room?" Rose asked as she ooed and ahhed over Alice's choices.

"What are you waiting for?" Alice asked, walking out of the changing room.

"Excuse me?" I said dumbfounded… she surely didn't expect me too…

"I need an opinion! There are special seats outside the individual rooms where you can sit and wait for me to come out and show you."

"Isn't that what Rose is for?" I asked stupidly.

"I need a _mans_ opinion." She said emphasizing her point.

"I… err… dunno." I mumbled, looking down. One side of me was screaming – 'Of course you want to see, you idiot!' Yet the other was begging me to remain a gentleman.

"Please Jazz?" She smiled sweetly, her green eyes boring into mine.

You can guess which side won.

Inside the changing room was a large red velvet, circular couch with lots of plush cushions, the carpet soft and cream, the walls painted the same with old-fashioned mirrors and pictures hanging from it making in look very 'boudoir ish.'

There were six doors to individual rooms where you would change before coming out to show the people accompanying you.

Rosalie had also invited Emmett in with her with little persuasion, however we sat completely opposite, our backs to one and other so we both didn't get an unwanted glimpse of our own sisters – just thinking about it was making me feel sick.

Something about Emmett however, made me feel completely comfortable. You could see that he too would do anything to protect Rose and make her happy, I can see that just by the way he looks at her, even with all his playful actions and innuendos he just wasn't like the other men, who just ogled over her beauty. When she speaks he listens intently, never interrupting, just looking her in the eyes, and never letting them wonder elsewhere.

I didn't know what was going on in his head, after all, just like myself there were parts that were still a hormonal teenager, but I trusted him. And believe me, that doesn't happen easily when it comes to my family and I.

I was brought abruptly out of my thoughts as the door to Alice's room opened with a small creak.

My eyes travelled along the carpet before reaching her bare feet, slowly my eyes continued upwards. I took in the sight of her lightly muscled calves, up to her creamy thighs before coming to the first garment. A pair of black lacy panties hugged her slender hips, so enthralled as I was; I tried not to let my eyes linger in need to see the rest of her body.

I trailed over her smooth, flat stomach as I reached to the other offending piece of fabric, encasing her perfect breasts. I gulped feeling my Adams apple bob as I stared mindlessly at her chest, clad in a racy black bra with a small red bow in the centre.

"What do you think?" Alice asked nervously, breaking my trance. I unwillingly lifted my head to look at her beautiful face, still silent.

She turned around to look at herself in the mirror letting me see her tiny round backside, making myself even hotter.

"Jasper?" She asked again, looking at me in the reflection. I swallowed again, trying desperately to think of something to say.

"It's… You look… Err… Wow." Was all I managed to get out whilst stuttering like a fool, so much for an in-depth opinion.

"You really like it?" She asked shyly, all of a sudden losing some of her confidence.

"You look amazing, perfect, you have no idea what you are doing to me right now," I laughed, trying to shake off the feeling down below.

"Well hold on a little longer, there are still a couple more I want to try." She grinned mischievously at me as she swayed her hips enticingly back to her room. I let myself sink lower into the couch; why were there no fans in here?! I cursed feeling the back of my neck begin to sweat.

The second was the white ensemble, making my heartbeat increase at an alarming rate. I nodded once unable to make a coherent sentence yet again. The white in contrast to her black hair made it look even better, I mentally had to stop myself from keeping my inappropriate thoughts and hands to myself.

"I love this one; it feels so silky," Alice said, running her hands over the middle covering her stomach slightly, although the fabric was much thinner there making it almost see-through. My breath hitched as her hand continued to stroke over the light negligee; oh how I wanted that to be my hand. After twirling a couple of times in front of me, causing me to sit on my hands as a precaution she went to try on her final item. The others she had already decided on buying without trying them… thank god. I don't know how much of this I could take.

"Jazz?" Alice called out from behind the door making me jump.

"Mm?"

"I err need… help, the back won't tie up."

I didn't move an inch; the door opened ajar an Alice's head popped out,

"Please? I'm covered, it's just the straps at the back," She pleaded. I stood up and hesitantly walked over to the door. She opened it fully letting me in the smaller room. I looked down at her to see her wearing the dreaded green corset, her eyes sparkling as she smirked at me.

She turned her back towards me, showing the black and green lace ties in a mess across her pale back. Slowly, I took hold of them in my rough, shaking hands and began my feeble attempt to fasten them neatly. She let out a soft giggle as my fingers brushed across her skin, small goose bumps appearing under my touch.

"Sorry," She laughed.

I purposely glided my hand across the open skin as I tied the rest making her body shake and more chuckles escape her lips. After I tied the bow, I placed a small kiss to the back of her neck then released my hands.

"Well?" I looked over her body again, taking in the minx in front of me.

"It looks good, really good," I half choked.

"It feels even better than the last," To prove her point she took my hands in hers and placed it on her waist. I looked at where I was touching her and carefully ran circles across the green lace before squeezing gently.

One hand lifted my chin to place a kiss at my jaw as the other hand, which was over mine, pulled it up higher until it reached the curve of her breast, I looked into her eyes, seeing they had darkened drastically, then darted my gaze to her plump, pink lips. Unable to wait any longer, I took them with my own, kissing her sensually as I began to massage and cup her breast in my palm, feeling her nipples harden under the fabric.

She moaned quietly as my tongue entered her mouth, dancing with hers until teasing her lips with nips and licks, I momentarily forget were we were as I began sucking on her lower nip, letting my hands roam anywhere I could reach.

She let out another moan as she pulled the back of my neck, wanting more force which I readily gave.

"Alice," I whispered between kisses.

"Yes Jasper?" She breathed as I began kissing down the column of her neck.

"You really shouldn't torment a man so much," I mumbled into her collar bone, "It really isn't fair."

"What if I make it up to you later?" She smiled, pulling my head up to kiss her nips again.

"Is that a promise?"

"Oh, it's a one hundred percent guarantee," She teased, moving her hand purposely brushing it across the huge bulge that was now present in my pants. "Off you go then!" She said pushing me away playfully.

"Alice," I groaned.

"You've helped, now you can leave," She leaned across me, grabbing the door handle as she pressed her body tightly to mine in the process. "I'll meet you at the counter." She smiled handing me the other items she wanted to buy.

"Fine." I admitted defeat and left her to put her clothes back on and headed to the cashier, finding Emmett and Rosalie finishing paying. I couldn't help but notice she had five bags, which Emmett happily carried for her.

"What took you so long?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Err… Alice couldn't erm, decide which one she wanted." I said lamely, knowing the blush on my neck was making a prominent appearance.

"Of course she couldn't." She replied sarcastically. "We're going to catch up with Edward whilst you guys pay, if that's alright?"

"Sure, we've left him on his own long enough; we'll see you there in about ten minutes."

"Right then, see you in a bit." They left as Alice came up behind me, the green corset in her hand and slipped the other in mine, instantly entwining our fingers. Emmett gave me a quick wink at the door until Rosalie called him to hurry up, which had him running after her like a pet dog.

"That will be three hundred and thirty five dollars, and twenty one cents." The cashier woman interrupted.

"Oh, this one as well," Alice said realizing she hadn't put the green corset with her other items.

"Don't worry, I'll get you that one," I winked at her.

"Sure?"

"Positive." I smiled and placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

Once we got to the bowling alley Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were already set up and raring to go. Alice pulled me over to get the shoes and after putting on the charm, she managed to persuade the poor guy to get her a pair of unused bowling sneakers.

Edward finished putting in our names, Rose was up first, managing to knock down eight pins on her first go, then one on her second, narrowly missing out on the spare.

"Damn." She cursed.

"Babe, it's only a game," Emmett teased as all his pins fell to the floor in one stroke.

"Show off." She mumbled turning to take a sip from her coke.

Alice was up next, she was right when she said she was crap earlier, her first attempt going straight down the gutter.

"GUTTER BALL!" The little pins on the screen shouted, laughing like the annoying cartoons they were.

"Fuck off." Alice scowled back, causing us all to laugh.

"Don't blame the innocent pins Ally," Emmett chuckled.

"Don't make me come over there Emmett Cullen."

I collection of 'Ooohhhs!' emitted from each of our mouths as Emmett shut his.

Before Alice threw her second ball I halted her with my hands at her waist, she lent into me as I took her hand on the ball, getting it into the right position. I turned her body slightly, then moved our arms back into a swing as I let go of her hand, enabling her to release the ball.

It carried on down the alley in a perfect line before connecting with all the pins, knocking them all down in one.

"Yay!" She squealed as she jumped and clapped her hands. She hugged me tightly, "Thank you Jazz," She purred into my ear making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as she licked the lobe before walking back to the bench.

I stood dazed for a moment.

"Earth to Jasper!" Edward waved. Right, it was my go.

I got an easy spare and Edward followed by another strike. Alice improved throughout the game, in no longer need of my assistance. By the last throw Edward and Emmett were in joint first, then myself not far behind; Rosalie was a few points behind me and Alice sat happily in fifth, not expecting any more or less.

"Looser buys dinner!" Emmett announced to Edward holding out his hand.

"Deal." Edward agreed clamping his large hand in his own.

Emmett scored a strike followed by an impressive nine, Rosalie, Alice and I all getting eights as Edward pick up the large green ball.

STRIKE! He let the second ball go with force and knocked down…

"Eight pins, YES!" Emmett fist punched the air.

"My monkey man." Rose commented as he took home the win.

"Oh man." Edward sighed.

"Come on, I'm starving!" Alice butted in rubbing her tummy for effect.

"Don't be afraid to pick the most expensive thing on the menu Ally!" Emmett laughed leading the way to Bella Italia.

"I'm not that harsh Em, besides I can't eat half as much as you can!"

Thankfully the restaurant wasn't too busy and we were seated at a large, round table in the corner. Alice sat to my right, who was sat next to Emmett, who was sate next to Rose, who was sat next to Edward, who was sat next to me.

All the guys had pizza whilst Rose opted for chicken pasta in a creamy sauce and Alice, traditional spaghetti bolognaise.

I couldn't hold in my chuckle, as she had to suck up a rather long piece of spaghetti, getting more sauce on her chin. She giggled as she wiped it away with her serviette.

"I can't believe we have school the day after tomorrow!" Emmett moaned.

"At least it's your last year." Alice pointed out. I kept forgetting her and Edward were in the year below.

"True," Rose agreed.

"I hope I get Mr. Underwood for music again," Edward said whilst finishing his last slice.

"I hope I get Miss Jeff for English, she has a fine piece of…OW!" Rosalie smacked him on the back before he could complete his sentence.

"Hey, I was just saying!"

"Whatever." Rose shrugged putting down her cutlery.

"You are much more my type," he whispered in her ear, but loud enough for me to hear. I saw her blush as Emmett gave her a shy grin.

We sat waiting for the bill to arrive as I felt something soft trail up my leg. I looked over to Alice who was talking to Rose about shoes as she gave me a small glance and smiled. She continued her conversation as I felt her foot slide higher.

Just before she reached my 'area' I grabbed it with my hand causing her to jump mid sentence. I held onto it as I massaged it in my soft hands, her eyes darkened noticeably, and the colour gradually turning into a deep emerald. She quickly ended her conversation as I tickled up her smooth legs, her breathing getting laboured; however she desperately tried to keep a calm façade.

The cheque arrived shortly after which Edward, true to his word paid and I politely offered to leave the tip. I placed Alice's foot back down as she slipped it back into her shoe then took her hand in mine, pulling her up.

The journey home seemed to drag as I focused on trying to keep my hands off her. After what seemed like one hundred red lights and one thousand old grannies crossing the road we arrived outside the Cullen house.

Practically running inside, we shouted out goodnights to everyone and hurtled up the stairs.

"Jasper," Alice called seductively, standing in her doorway. I stood still, three feet away from her; she curled her index finger, motioning me in. I looked at her for a moment, taking in her lust filled eyes, beautiful face and flawless body before realizing I was standing there like a complete lemon.

I strode over to her, picked her up in my arms and began kissing her pouty lips fiercely as I carried her fully into the room. I kicked the door shut with my heel then slammed Alice against it. She moaned loudly as I swiftly locked in with my freehand, the other gripping her backside to keep her up and against me as I began peppering her face with needful kisses.

"Jasper," she whimpered against my lips, "I want you," she gasped as I sucked on her neck, "Now."

* * *

**AN: Oooerrr.! What does everyone want to happen next then? ;)**

**If I get more than 15 reviews for this chapter I'll make sure the next one is uploaded before next Friday.**

**Which will be tough for me because I have meetings, work and a day of paintballing!**

**Just a quick note – OMG: at work we have just got samples of the new handbags coming in for Autumn/Winter, our orders should arrive in August :D **

**Also, RIP Michael Jackson - he really was a music legend**

**Anyway… hope you liked the chapter**

**Review please :)**

Gemma xx


	13. Won't Stop

**AN: I know this took longer than expected but the whole hinge on my laptop has broken and my wireless won't connect for longer than three minutes for me to be able to upload…**

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M for sexual content from the beginning… so to all the kiddies out there you may want to skip this chapter :)**

**Also, this is the first lemon I have EVER written so I hope it was okay; you have no idea how hard it was for me to write!**

**Enjoy x Chapter 13 – Won't Stop**

* * *

**APOV**

Once we left the restaurant I transfixed my eyes on the road ahead, forcing myself not to look over to Jasper who was sitting right next to me. The scene in the changing room kept playing in my mind, my cheeks burning as I felt the desire continue to wash over me. I knew my teasing was up; my playing footsie under the table was the last straw for the both of us.

Now here I was, my back flush against the hardwood door of my room as Jasper assaulted my skin with needful kisses. I couldn't take it anymore, I whimpered as his lips trailed lower.

"Jasper," I gasped. "I want you… Now." I stammered, so much for trying to be strong, but he literally left me weak and breathless.

I locked my legs around his back as he pulled me from the door. As he carried me to the bed I fought with the buttons on his shirt until his beautiful chest was bared to me. I lightly scraped my nails over his toned abs, and then softly traced the raised lines that covered his upper body. He lowered me down, my head hitting the puffy pillows as he climbed over me, careful not to let any of his weight fall on me.

I grasped his neck, pulling his face back to mine. The kisses grew more frantic, our tongues mangled together, needing to taste more of the intimacy of one an others mouth. Jasper's hands ran up my sides, bunching up my top until he reached the side of my breasts. He pulled away to look at me; answering his silent question I sat up slightly and lifted it from my body letting it fall to the floor.

I smiled as his eyes glued to my chest, without wasting another moment he returned to lick and suck at my collar, I pushed his open shirt off his shoulders and let it join mine before his hands found the clasp to my bra. He snapped it open and I shrugged it off of my arms, taking it from me her threw it carelessly behind him leaving it to join the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

I gulped as he stared at me, I wasn't big, but I certainly wasn't small. All of a sudden I felt shy and would give anything to pull the sheet over my head and hide for three months. Jasper, seeing my discomfort smiled lovingly at me and chastely kissed my lips.

"You're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on," he whispered against my lips, his hand cupped around my left breast and slowly he began to massage it in his palm. I was about to complain when his mouth left mine until I felt his hot tongue lick small circles around my now hard nipple, I shuddered in response and bit my lip to suppress making too much noise.

His hand was still on my left breast caressing it softly as his fingers began flicking over my tight bud, I arched my back involuntary when his mouth continued sucking on my left nipple before switching and giving each its twin its own equal attention, I moaned when I felt his erection brush faintly over my thigh through his jeans.

He left my breasts and started licking down my stomach, his tongue dipping into my belly button before he blew cold air over it making me shiver in pleasure and wetness begin to pool in my silk panties. He reached the top of my skirt and began undoing each individual fastening painfully slowly. I knew I was being impatient but I wanted more, I _needed _more. He finally shimmied it down my legs then began kissing his way back up, starting at my feet.

He stared up at me and my hands clenched the sheets tightly, as I saw the desire in his eyes. His lips touched the inside of my thighs as his fingers gripped the edge of my now soaking panties, he looked at me again quizzically but all I could get out was a weak "Please."

He nodded and swiftly pulled them from my hips and left them forgotten with my bra. My eyes shut whimpering softly as he gently breathed against my mound. I knew he was watching my reaction but I let the pleasure take over me and my eyes slide close as his tongue snaked out and ran slowly from the bottom of my slit up to my swollen clit.

I moaned loudly as he began to nibble on it slightly, I thought I couldn't possibly feel better until I felt one of his fingers slide down my slick folds, my breathing was coming in sharp pants as I felt my impending orgasm approach.

"Jasper," I whimpered, "More…"

With that he slid his finger into my entrance effortlessly, and then joined it with another digit, pumping them in and out. I pushed my hips forward as he added his third finger, preparing me for something bigger.

I cried out as he bit down on my clit, his free hand pinching down firmly on my nipple as my orgasm crashed over me in continuous waves.

**JPOV**

Watching Alice come was something that I would never get tired of; I lapped up her juices, savouring her sweet taste as she began to come down from her high. My cock was painfully hard, aching to be free of its confinements.

I trailed back up Alice's delicate body; tonight was about her not me. Her eyes were still closed but her lips were turned up in a pleasant smile. I smirked knowing that it was because of me that she had experienced that much pleasure.

I brushed her lips, forcing her to open her eyes. I smiled at her sheepishly, "Are you alright?"  
I began to feel slightly nervous that I had gone too far, but kept reminding myself that she wanted it.

"Yes," She said in a small voice that was so quiet I could barely hear her. She cracked a mischievous grin as she pushed her hands onto my chest, flipping us over so that her naked crotch straddled my waist. "But you are wearing entirely too much clothing."

She stated as her hands went to the buckle of my belt, undoing it with ease then quickly unbuttoned by jeans, sliding the zip down slowly, torturing me as she began laying wet kisses over my chest. She pulled them off making sure to rub her hands over my bulge that was now straining against the thin fabric of my boxers before slipping her small hand inside them.

I groaned as her cold hand wrapped itself around me.

"Alice," I groaned.

"Yes Jasper?" She smiled innocently as she shed me of my boxers, letting us both lay equally nude.

"You don't have to…" I trailed off as she lowered her mouth to my cock, licking my shaft from base to tip, making me lose all coherent thought.

"I don't have to…?" She asked as she carried on the movements of her tongue, swirling around my head before taking me in fully.

"Uhnghh." Was all I got out, as she started sucking, taking me in deeper before her small hands caressed my balls. I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"Alice," I said trying to sound stern, however it came out as more of a strangle moan. "Stop, I'm going to…."

She cut me off by sucking harder, her hands pumping around what her mouth couldn't reach. I screamed out a number of profanities along with her name as I came hard into her mouth.

"Shit…"

She swallowed and then licked my tip to be sure to get all of it before she looked up into my eyes. She crawled back over me and kissed me forcefully, both of us tasting ourselves on each other's tongues as we began to fight for dominance.

She pulled away, gasping for air.

"You didn't have to do that," I said shamefully, I chided myself for losing control, there is no way I could have done that to a lady. Especially Alice.

She took my chin in her hand, making me look back into her eyes to show me there was no regret present.

"I _wanted_ to do that Jasper."

I rolled us back over, causing Alice to squeal in surprise. I began kissing her with abandon, sucking on her neck then back up to her ear, I traced it with my tongue causing her to giggle softly.

"Tell me to stop," I begged her, praying she would understand.

She tugged on my hair then stroked the side of my face; and shook hers from side to side 'no'.

I rested my forehead against hers; I knew she was a virgin, she was only seventeen and Emmett had told me she'd had no serious boyfriends. Even if she couldn't remember her past life she just didn't seem the type to give it away at such a young age.

"I want _all_ of you Jasper," She said, her gaze never diverting from my eyes.

"Alice, if you give this to me you can't give it to anyone else." I reminded her helplessly, I knew there was no chance of changing her mind, I could tell she had her mind set, and no one could possibly say no to her.

"I know, I want it to be you Jazz," she murmured as she started kissing my lips.

I pulled away unwillingly, "I don't have any condoms Ally," I mentally slapped myself but was relieved I didn't forget until it was too late. I doubted she had any, and I didn't think I could just waltz up to Emmett's room and ask him.

She could see the sadness in my eyes but smiled, "I'm on the pill,"

I gave her a questioning glance, "I've had irregular periods since I woke up, and it was the only way to solve it, I guess now I'm grateful for it." She laughed.

Without another thought I crashed my lips into hers, her hands nestled into my hair as she moaned into my mouth. I felt her hands leave my curls and run back down my chest until it reached my penis, which was already standing to attention once again. She gripped me and guided me to her entrance, which was already dripping.

"Tell me as soon as it hurts,"

She nodded and gently I pushed myself into her heated core, taking her virginity with me. She cried out, but this time not in pleasure put pain, I stilled my movements, letting her get used to my size until it was just an uncomfortable stretching.

She pulled down on my neck to kiss me, her eyes filled with moisture; still trying to keep impossibly still I returned her kiss with as much love as I could.

After a few more moments I made the decision to more, slowly I pulled out of her before pushing in again. Luckily she didn't cry out again, instead she let out a small moan as the pleasure began to take away the pain.

I carried on in slow movements, trying to ignore the fact of how good she felt around me, she was so tight and wet, and I knew it wouldn't be long until I would have to give into my instincts alone.

"Jazz… I'm fine, please I'm not going to break," She breathed out before wrapping her legs around my waist, forcing me in deeper.

I picked up the pace and started thrusting into her faster, we both moaned out as she began to meet my thrusts by pulling her hips up from the bed.

"Harder…" She gasped, increasing her hold on me.

Before I knew it my dick had taken over, as I began pounding into her, all I could think of was her delicious, hot pussy wrapped tightly around me as I drove in deeper, harder and faster with each thrust.

"Fuck… Jasper…" She cried as I felt her walls begin to clamp around me. I started kissing her neck, massaging her breasts in my hands as she panted my name, a small layer of sweat shining off each of our bodies.

I moved my hand in between us and rubbed her clit with my forefinger, I was so close and so was she. In a desperate attempt to make her come I starting kissing her breasts again, with one hard thrust I bit down on her nipple as she screamed out.

I swallowed her scream as I put my mouth back over hers, we may have the second floor to ourselves, but I didn't want to risk anyone overhearing me fucking their sister or daughter.

Her walls tightened around my cock as she came, taking me with her as I released my load hard inside her small body.

I called out her name and continued to pump into her, letting her drag out her orgasm before collapsing down on her, my head resting in the crook of her neck as I let our breathing return to a stable pattern.

I carefully pulled out of her, moaning at the little friction it caused before lying on my back. I pulled her close to me, her back to my chest so I was spooning her body. Her breathing began to grow soft signalling she was spent.

I smiled into her hair and hugged her tightly, enjoying the sweet smell of vanilla.

Both of us began to drift of into a dazed slumber before I heard her silent declaration.

"I love you Jasper."

I felt the lump in my throat as I tried to speak, instead I swallowed it down and nuzzled my face back into her soft hair, and for some ridiculous reason unknown to me I just found it impossible to say back.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it… please review and tell me what you thought.**

**I was so nervous about this chapter so it means a lot if you tell me what you thought!**

**Also, I'm working on a JxA one-shot at the moment, which should be finished in a few days, so put me on author alert and watch out for it!**

**(It too will include some juicy action!)**

**It will be called – 'You Could Be Happy'**

**One more note… I am going on Holiday to France next Tuesday but I'll be taking my precious notebook with me to write some chapters whilst I'm out there!**

**Also… there is also another story in the works called Grazed Knees, which I will be co-authoring with Rooks. (This will take I while to write before it is unleashed on fanfiction)**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Gemma xx**


	14. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

I apologise profusely for doing this to you, but this story is going on temporary **hiatus.** I love you all for reviewing and continuing to believe in this story, however with life being so hectic and writers block being a pain in my ass I can't carry on for the time being.

Do not worry for this is not the end, I am determined to finish it and to a standard in which you deserve. Previous chapters are currently being re-beta'd and improved as we speak.

Not only this, I am pleased and amazingly excited to inform you that I am in the middle of writing a fic collaboration with author; **911TurboWriter**. It's called** 'Somewhere In Between' **and will be based around the events of 9/11. I promise you it will make up for the epic fail this has been for the past few months.

Also, my penname from now on will now be **GemmaRobyn** as it is the same as my twitter and email accounts, making it easier for both myself and readers.

Sorry for any confusion and again thank you for all those that took time to read 'Everything's Not Lost' and a big thank you for adding it to your favourites/alerts and especially for reviewing!

In the meantime I leave you with lots of love! Add me to your Author alerts as I have plenty more fic ideas, including one-shots stored away that are just waiting to be written and posted. Also, be on the lookout for the banner to 'Somewhere In Between' as I should post a link to it on my profile sometime soon!

Gemma xoxo

_*ducks for cover*_


End file.
